


The Vampire's New Maid

by Its Neko Roleplay (Its_Neko_Time)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: A lot of magic kinky sex toy shit we brainstormed constantly, Bondage, Corruption, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Vampires, Original Character-centric, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Neko_Time/pseuds/Its%20Neko%20Roleplay
Summary: Summary: A young human magician girl finds herself slowly corrupted by a vampire into becoming her sexy maid.Roleplay log from Discord.Set in the Touhou setting, but all characters are original.Hikari: Human magician girl. Uses magic and a bow. One eye is possessed by the spirit of her older sister. Always keeps one eye covered, personality changes slightly depending on which eye is exposed.Camellia: Spanish Lesbian Vampire girl. Doesn't drink a lot of blood, recently transported her mansion to Gensokyo with none of her maids. House is somewhat overrun with vines.Names have been scrubbed to protect the innocent.Posts are separated by a double return. Apologies if this makes it hard to read, if you have a better hassle-free suggestion I'm all ears. Sorry if the summary sucks too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Anomymous Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+Anomymous+Alice).



Hikari looked furitively over her shoulder for perhaps the thousandth time today. She shivered to herself as she glanced about down the forest path, looking at the long shadows for things she hoped weren't actually there.

...How she had allowed herself to get into this mess, she still was puzzled.

Rosette had begged her to deliver this dress. Halfway into the afternoon, the tailor had said she had completely forgotten the order - a dress delivery, of course- and still had another one to finish, and it was up to Hikari to 'be brave and go deliver it to a mansion deep in the forest'. 

Leaving the village was one thing, but now the sun was setting in the distance... Would she make it back before nightfall? She could only hope so. She shuddered at the thought of walking through the forest at night. She would have to make this quick.

At the very least, she hadn't gotten lost. The directions she had been given were solid enough. She approached the manor carefully. It looked a lot more run-down then she had expected... but, she had to get this over with so she could go home. She approached the door quickly and gave it a good, sound knock.

 

Camellia was casually enjoying her evening, alone, as usual... on her throne, reading a book of all things.  
When she heard a knock on the door.

Her mind wandered back to a few days ago when this youkai visited her manor, advertising her dress making.  
Naturally... Camellia was interested, she had money to spare, so she hired her.  
She was a cutie, she had determined, but nothing worth wanting or keeping, too old... she wouldn't be able to... "corrupt" her.

She got up and answered the door, it seems as though another cutie had shown up instead, with a delivery that she could only assume to be the dress.  
And ohhh, ohhhhh this one was cute.  
She pleasantly smiled at the young girl.

"Hello~ Good evening, how may I help you?"

 

Maybe she should have expected a youkai to answer the door, but the thought hadn't occurred to her up until the moment she saw it. 

Almost immediately, she took a step back, a bolt of fear running down her spine at the sight of one answering the door. "A...aah... v-vampire?!" she gasped. Her knees shook. Her free hand grasped at her sash. The sash around her head placed deliberately over one of her eyes; she threatened to pull it over her only visible eye, a bright emerald eye that was wide with fear.

B-but, she couldn't bring herself to well up her courage she always felt when covering her good eye. Rosette had stressed her to be polite, after all, and she wasn't exactly... polite when her red eye showed. She was only just as lucky her other hand was full, and she couldn't grab at her bow to use either.

So instead, she stood outside of the door, holding out the dress in her other hand - yet another one of Rosette's beautiful works - and looking just as ready to toss the thing at her and bolt for the road.

 

As the young girl almost collapsed at seeing her, she could see her fear.  
Before grasping her, preventing her from falling.

"There there... it's alright, I understand why you would be scared, I... just didn't expect that kind of reaction young one. Perhaps a nice tea will help? I promise I won't bite. I had to make that promise already... so... there's no need to be scared, I'd rather kill myself than to hurt someone as cute as you."

She tried comforting her by stroking her head... lightly.  
"This might sound cheesy... but, I know my appearance is intimidating, but I can promise that my "heart" is not, that I can assure you. Plus... your eye is very beautiful, I don't want to see such a beautiful eye clouded with fear~"

"Why don't we bring that dress inside? I don't want to see such a beautifully made dress ruined, I also need to pay you for your services, so I insist... say and have some tea. It will help calm down your mind."

 

Hikari hesistated as the vampire grabbed at her. She looked extremely uneasy as the youkai touched her face and tried to soothe her. It wasn't helping... she wanted so much to let go and let her 'courage' take over, but... payment..... of course, the payment.... Rosette wouldn't be happy if she just... literally threw the order at this... customer... without taking the payment.

Hikari nodded, slowly, almost creaking as she tried to hold down her internal panic. It took a second more as she... politely... took her hand off her sash to move away the hand on her cheek, answering, "Y-yes, the... ah... payment, of course. A-ah, I am in a bit of a h-hurry.. ..miss. I would like to be... er, home, before nightfall..." she tried to piece together the words, and managed a bow of her head, the best she was going to be able to give at the moment.

 

Camellia could see that her soothing wasn't helping, but she wouldn't give up, Camellia wasn't that type of person.  
"Firstly, forgive me for touching you, I just didn't want you to fall over, but of course the payment... I'm not sure how I can pay you... will gold suffice? I wasn't expecting your arrival... so I'm a little unprepared. Would you... mind coming inside? It's awfully cold out here and it is getting rather late... you can either come inside and wait for me, or stay out here... the choice is yours."  
The girl was a nervous wreck, she'd want to fix that.  
"...I understand... how you feel, your employer... Rosette, she seems like a nice person, you trust her right? That she wouldn't send you into danger. If you can trust that, then you can trust me, unlike... some vampires... I am one of the few who humans can trust, I'm not sure if that will put your mind at ease around me... but if you wish to do so... feel free to ask me any questions you would like to~ Firstly though... would you like to come inside... or not?"

 

"Well... the... vampire hadn't attacked her already... maybe... maybe she could trust this.... youkai... just a little. If not, she could always just... move her sash.

"R-right, if Rosette... t-trusts you..." she was starting to compose herself a little more, looking a little less uneasy. It wasn't ideal. Okay, it was as from from ideal as possible. B-but she'd just have to be courageous on her own. Like Rosette said. "I... ah... suppose it's either inside with a youkai who hasn't... ah... attacked already or... outside." she nodded a little hastily, looking ready to get inside as quickly as possible if that was going to be the case. She looked over her shoulder again. She hoped she could get home soon. 

Camellia nodded in understanding and let her indoors, taking her through to a large seating area, with a single large bookcase and lots of fancy items adorning the walls.  
"I will be back with the payment soon, until then... feel free to look through any of my books, it's not as big as my library... but it will do, if perhaps the lady wants some tea or something else just ring the bell on the far right wall."  
Pointing to the odd fancying looking ball on the wall.  
With that she vanished to get the payment.

 

Hikari walked inside, but as she passed through the interior, she found herself looking just as nervously about as she had through the forest, expecting something to jump out at her at any time. Was this vampire the only one that lurked in here, or were there others waiting to attack when she least expected it? Still though, nothing came.

She was let into a common area and offered tea. Which was... surprisingly hospitable of a youkai to do. Nothing near the point of having any trust yet, but... it was a nice gesture. She sat down for a minute as the vampire left, but it wouldn't be long until she longed to distract herself from her current predicament, and went to get a book from the shelf. She didn't really look at the titles, she just pulled the first one off the shelf that jumped at her, and brought it back to her seat to open it up.

Camellia ventured around her estate for a little while, not really focused on getting the payment right away, just then... realised she forgot to tell her that she lived alone.

'Oh well...' She thought 'I might as well tell her once I get the payment'

She would also have to get her name again, perhaps... hmm, she wondered how she could get her to come back?  
Perhaps order another dress? And get Hikari to deliver it? Yes... that sounded like a fine plan.

After a while, she finally got to the treasury, and took out several gold coins, from the hundreds of thousands of millions that laid in the house, even one would have been enough to give to her.  
But she felt extra kind today, and collected another 20, just as a "tip".

Putting them into a small money bag, she tied and started walking back to Hikari.

After even more time... she finally came back to the room and entered through the door  
"Are you still here~?" She asked.

 

Hikari was quickly dissapointed to find that the book was in a foreign language, and it took her some searching to find something she could actually recognize. Luckily, it wasn't anything too strange, and she began to read, helpfully immersing herself in the pages to calm herself down.

It was a bit before the vampire came back. Hikari wasn't really paying attention, except to glance up to make sure she was still alone now and then. She nearly jumped out of her chair at the sound of the question, looking up from her book and eyeing Camellia warily. She nodded slowly as she looked at her, and looked around.... Ah!! The time!!

She looked doubly uneasy now. "Ah... ahh... it's already dark... uuuu..." she said gloomily. "Do you at least have the payment...?" Hikari asked. How was she going to get back home now...?

Camellia nodded, but frowned inwardly... why was she so uneasy? Oh right... the time, she had spent a little too long.  
"Oh right... yes I have the payment, and yes... I appologize for taking so long. I have an idea... but I'm not sure if you would like it or not?"

She had a think "Firstly though... would you help me into this dress? You're Rosette's employee right, I think it would be nice for you to see the dress, right~? It's not like anyone else is here... hehe... I live alone after all."

 

Her hopes for getting home without the fear of the dark had been doused. It probably couldn't get any worse then this, really...

Her spirits seemed deflated to a large degree, though she still had to be polite. Who knows, maybe whatever idea this youkai had would be... well, she couldn't be too eager about an idea a youkai would have just yet.

The idea of the dress would hopefully distract her. "Ah, no, I don't mind helping with that..." she replied, as she presented the dress once again. This was something she was at least used to, so she had no problems helping put a dress on someone. It was at least a little comforting to know that the vampire lived alone as well. As untrustworthy as it may have been, it was a better reassurance then nothing.

 

She noted the depressed vibe the girl seemed to be giving.  
And smiled at her, giving her thanks.  
Slowly, Camellia took her heels and clothes and then slowly with some help from Hikari, got changed into the midnight blue dress and then the matching opera gloves that came with it.  
She almost looked a bit more seductive in it.

"What a fine tailor... I shall employ her services once again, but... may I ask the name of the young lady who has been nothing but helpful? You surely deserve a pay rise, especially with dealing with someone such as myself. If... I can, may I kiss you hand? I need some way to ask for forgivenvess for putting you through such an ordeal..."  
She paused... thinking about something.  
"I know, it's getting late, perhaps... if you wish, I can let you stay over? I wouldn't be able to take you back to the village, for as... I myself am a youkai, and am not allowed anywhere near the village... as infuriating that it is. Thus... my mind could only come to one conclusion, which is for you to stay over, I promise that since you are here as a guest... I shall not go anywhere near your room, if you do not wish for me to. I would hate for you to get injured going back to your home because of my negligance. Of course... you staying her also means I would also provide dinner and breakfast, and perhaps lunch... if you wish so. I may be the lady of the house, but I used to treat my servants as if they were my masters, and them in return. Of course... as a guest, you do not need to treat me as your mistress... unless you're into that sort of thing~~ hehe... I joke."

Using her natural charisma she tried to brighten up the tense, dark atmosphere in the room.  
Hoping to relieve the poor girl from her built-up stress.

 

Though the vampire hadn't said anything, Hikari was inclined to agree that Rosette had done quite a fine job with the dress. The woman did look quite pretty in it. Hikari liked to wear Rosette's dresses as well, though she had deigned to wear her muddy-green leather armor underneath her light blue apprentice magician's robes for practicality this time. Seeing someone in Rosette's dress was almost disarming, even if it was a vampire.

Hikari gave a light bow in response, as gloomy as she was feeling. "Ah... my name is Hikari, Miss..." She still seemed wary as Camellia continued however. A kiss on the hand... "Is that some sort of... um, cultural thing? I noticed you have some books in some languages I haven't seen before..."

Uuuu... she had been offered to stay the night. She looked uneasy again as she had to consider it. She didn't feel safe going home in the dark like this, where youkai were getting active.... she'd almost certainly been attacked... at the same time, this was a youkai, right here, in front of her. Being in the same house as her, having to sleep knowing there was a youkai nearby... eating food she could have poisoned... she had to be thinking of some way to decieve her, wait for an oppurtune moment... that wasn't comforting at all.... she wasn't sure if leaving was an option though, at this rate.... uuu....what would she do...? She certainly seemed to be nice, trying to be disarming, but... "Ahhh, h-how can I trust you, exactly...?" she asked quietly. "I am sure you must have some kind of incentive not to attack me being sent by Rosette, but you wouldn't have any incentive to ensure my return..."

 

Camellia felt Hikari's eyes on her, and inwardly could tell her emotions, Camellia was very good at reading others.  
"You think it looks nice? I think you would look very pretty in a dress too."  
She clapped her hands together when she heard her name "Nice to meet you too, Hikari, my name is Camellia de la Espira, and yes, I was in fact... from the outside world at some point, in a country called Spain, however... only royalty tend to do the kiss on the hand at least, that is... from what I have read."

Camellia had to pause to think about Hikari's question "You are wise not to trust me, but... I already said that you could. As for incentive, hmm... you are wise indeed. I do have an incentive, but not one you would think. I can assure your safe return as well, after all, who else is going to deliver my next set of dresses I'm going to order~?"

"I can assure you that I'm not trying to decieve you, or trying to stab you in the back either, I know that some... books have depicted vampires as otherwise, but I am not like that, all in all... I don't see myself that different from a normal human... albeit my vampiric traits, I would say "abilities" as well, but everyone here seems to have some kind of super power... coincidentally, what's yours? Hikari-chan, that is... if you have any."

She tried opening a conversation, hoping it would relax the girl.

"Oh and before I forget, I don't own any poisons, I have no need of such things."

 

"Ah, yes, Rosette does make very nice dresses. I wouldn't want to get one dirty walking through the woods, however. Not while wearing it, I mean."

She stopped to listen to everything Camellia had to say before nodding. She looked a little confused. "W-well Rosette-sama usually delivers out of the village. I'm, a-ah, only here today because Rosette-sama was too busy. I'm still... not too happy about it..." she replied, looking out the dark window for a moment. 

She looked down at her feet when asked about her power. "I'm not really special in any way... I'm an apprentice mage, and only really for healing magic and other non-threatening magic... the villagers don't really like people with powerful magic, like the black-white...." Her hand came to rest around the curve of her elaborate bow's stock. "Ah, I know some archery, I guess, but I'm only any good at it when I'm feeling brave... That's the only time I feel strong... I'm afraid of the dark too, so I don't think I can make it back..."

"Ahh... I guess I don't have a choice, in any case. I guess I could either die out there or hope you don't do the same, huh...?" she asked rather uneasily.

"Ah... um... what should I address you by, then...? Your name isn't exactly in a convention I'm used to..." Did that make her royalty if she offered to kiss her hand...?

 

Camellia smiled "Yes... indeed she does~ And of course, but of course there are means to get by that... I guess?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head "Nevermind about that, anyways, why not? I think I'm enjoying your company, probably much more than I would with Miss Rosette, and why not be happy, you're meeting new people? And a potential friend at that, don't you think that's quite an achievement? Making friends with a vampire~ hehe~"

When hearing her talk herself down like that, Camellia couldn't help but to frown "I don't think so at all, you may not think it... but everyone is unique in their own little way. Besides, who cares what those idiots think, learn whatever magic you would like, but keep it a secret... like some kind of trump card."  
She pipqued up at the sound of archery "Archery? Interesting, I personally have never tried it myself, I'm more inclinder to using spears, what with... being a vampire an all."

She paused to think for a moment "Remind me to make you some arrows later on, they should be helpful."  
And nodded in understand "Indeed... the dark is a terrifying thing for you humans, you would normally associate it with emotions like fear... I have no fear of such things though... since I'm a vampire, conversely I'm afraid of the light, specifically the sun, as you would know."

Before shaking her head "I'm not going to kill you, rest assured, there is literally no point in killing you, or drinking your blood for that matter. So you can rest knowing that you won't be killed in your sleep... by me, if by chance someone... or something enters the estate... and wants to kill you, I will dispose of them personally. I am very... passionate about humans, you could argue that I prefer them over youkai."

"And please, just call me Camellia, now... shall I make us dinner?"

 

Hikari went quiet after hearing most of that. She only really silently nodded at the dinner aspect, as the rest of it only gave her more to think about.

Did the vampire really consider her a friend? She found that really hard to believe. She had only been here a little bit, had done nothing but be wary of her, and was overall as unfriendly as possible. She still was, in fact. It was a youkai, like one that had killed her sister, and terrorized the village. Some of them even had the gall to walk in it freely, like they owned the place. She wasn't exactly eager to acknowledge anything so far.

Even worse, the suggestion she learn more spells that would get her disliked and thrown out of the village. She wasn't quite eager to be like the Black-White yet... Would a youkai really know how it felt to be threatened with exile? She wasn't very convinced to that either.

The next point was strange. She knew vampires hated the sun, but she thought it strange a youkai would be afraid of it, or anything else. Fear made youkai, having a youkai itself be afraid was a strange concept to think about.

And of course, she still didn't trust that Camellia wasn't planning something for her later...

"....I guess I am a little hungry."

 

Camellia nodded at Hikari's answer, before looking at her face  
"You seem to have many thoughts... don't you, I can assure you that I don't want to terrorize the village, such a thing would be boring and a waste of my time. I know... why don't I tell you a little story about myself?"

Making her way towards the kitchen.

"Once, I lived with my family, the disgusting egotisial creeps that they are, so I left them, and moved to Spain... a rather warm country in the outside world. I settled in a small village in the middle of nowhere, and never killed a single human whilst I lived there, I thought I was doing the right thing. I played a few "games" with them, had a good... honest life there, they even knew I was a vampire, but they didn't really care. We both knew I wouldn't harm them... unfortunately, humans are very frail creatures, all of them... they caught a disease, you can guess what that disease did to them."

Her face darkened.

"I'd rather not bring up that un-pleasant memory, I grew very depressed, and eventually after not eating for so long... my power took the better of me, you've seen the thorns. That was a result of my power, now even the mansion is covered in them, I've tried clearing them, but I'm a little weak. Perhaps because I don't drink that much blood, I'm a little weaker than a normal vampire, maybe."

She settled down and let out a sigh "Sorry for forcing that on you, but..."  
She pursed her lips together "Somehow, I felt like I should told you about it."

She let out a lady-like giggle.

"I'm rambling on quite a lot, I know, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Hikari-chan."

 

Hikari shook her head. "Mmm, not many youkai dare to threaten the village directly, that tends to attract the shrine maiden and the black-white to seek them out... Hmmm... 

She looked a little uncomfortable saying that while listening to the story Camellia told, not appreciating the irony of her own statement.

"Well.... I'm not that special... I'm just an apprentice mage. I like magic spells that help people or entertain."

She paused for a moment, looking sad, before continuing to explain. "My sister was probably more interesting then I'll ever be. She was an expert with the bow and joined the village guard to keep youkai way from the village. Everyone liked her... but then she died she took me out on patrol with her... things have never been the same ever since..."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I still look up to my sister though. I even started learning to use the bow myself, but I'm not as good as my sister was at it. I can fire magic arrows, though."

 

Camellia couldn't help to nod at Hikari's statement.  
"Yeah, although... I couldn't see myself being an "incident starter" anyways..."  
She paused to think "I think I'd actually assist them if anything?... Only at night though"

Before shaking her head "Nono, you are special, in your own unique way, personally... I find you adorable, sure... you don't have the same qualities as your sister... but you're not her... you're yourself? I guess?"

She wanted to embrace her in a hug... but felt like that would ruin the atmosphere even more.  
"That's good... it's nice to see you still respect your older sister, not many people do these days. So I think that makes you special."

They had finally arrived at the kitchen.  
"Aha, here we are... I'll go make us some food, you can either help... or wait in the dining area next door?"

 

The words of consolation seemed weird coming from a youkai... Who had only just met her. Hikari was called 'adorable' too, that sent a shiver down her spine... why was this vampire being so nice to her...? Shouldn't she be trying to scare her or something? She didn't know how she should feel about that.

"W-well, my sister was strong, and the strong should be respected, I g-guess." She managed to blurt out.

They were in the kitchen now though. Her reply was immediate. "I'm going to have to help, to make sure you don't do anything funny, youkai." She replied, crossing her arms and trying to look un-afraid. 

 

Camellia paused a nodded again "I can... understand that logic."  
And then nodded again "Yeah, wouldn't want me to "poison" you." She said... also sarcastically.  
"So if you're going to be helping, what do you want for dinner? I'm afraid human is off the menu" She joked lightly.

 

Hikari frowned. That wasn't a very funny joke. "Well, what were young to prepare if I had said no?" She asked. "I don't mind trying something different, as long as... well, you already said as much."

 

Ehhh... her joked had worked? Maybe she saw her incident in a bad way?  
Her pride got the better of her this time... she didn't feel like appologizing for that joke.  
Even as distateful as it was.

"Hmm... I was going to make some estafado earlier... but ran out of time too late to make it now as well... want me to make some ramen? I'm sure that you know what THAT is."

 

"Estafodo?" Hikari asked. She hadn't heard of that before. "U-um, regardless, ramen shouldn't be a problem. Not hard to make either." She was quick to reply. Kind of simple but a good ramen was a good meal anyway.

 

"Spanish Stew." She simplified.  
"Alright... I think I have some carrots and onions somewhere... go look for them... meanwhile... I'll make these noodles."  
Getting out ingredients from her cupboards she started making the noodles.  
Once done she then moved onto making the broth, whilst waiting on Hikari to bring the carrots and onions.

 

"R-right." Hikari affirmed. She went around to look for any sort of pantry that would have the vegetables she needed while Camellia made the noodles. She was able to find them after not too long, though she didn't want to keep the youkai out of sight for as long as she could help either.  
She wondered how Spanish stew tasted as she brought the ingredients over and began cutting them up. It sounded exotic..

"Ouch!" She yelped, nursing her finger. Between watching the youkai and thinking about the stew, she nicked herself.

 

Camellia was in the middle of adding some ingredients to the broth, where she heard Hikari yelp.  
"Ooh dear... umm..." She could smell the blood... oh dear.  
"I suggest stopping that, there should be a bunch of medical items in that cupboard over there... I suggest that you hurry..." 'Otherwise I'm not sure if I'll be able to help myself...' she thought to herself.

 

The suggestion from the vampire sent a shiver down her spine, and Hikari was quick to grab the medical kit and scamper off to the next room to treat herself. It wouldn't be less then a couple minutes before she returned with the kit, and a bandaged finger. She didn't say anything, quietly going back to chopping the vegetables, looking a little more focused this time.

 

Camellia had finished with the broth and was just watching it get ready.  
When Hikari came back into the room, she went over and helped her with the chopping, before finally collecting the vegetables and putting it into the pot, before putting in the noodles and then finally some duck from the village... and after some time, putting it into a bowl.  
"It should be ready, let's taken them through~"  
She said, serving the ramen into some large bowls.

 

"Ah, it looks pretty tasty..." Hikari had to admit as she took her bowl to the dining room, taking a random seat at the table and setting it down. Being polite. She waited for Camellia to sit down before she quietly said, "Thanks for the meal..." and took a bit from the bowl. "It is pretty good..." she quickly thought to herself.

 

As they ate they didn't talk much, with focusing more on the meal infront of them.  
Once done Camellia took the bowls back into the kitchen and then after a minute or 2 came back out and approached Hikari.  
"So, are you ready to turn in for the evening? Or do you wish to stay up more?" Camellia politely asked.

 

"Hmmm...." Hikari considered the question. She wasn't really keen on exploring the mansion too much, but she wasn't sure she had the nerves to go straight to sleep. Camellia had, admittedly, been nice so far, but she was definitely still a youkai. She couldn't be confident of anything...  
...Was she thinking too much on this? A book would help calm her nerves. 

"Ah, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without a book, at least. I don't suppose you have a bigger library of some kind...?"

 

Camellia clapped her hands together "Yes, of course I do~ I'm more than happy for you to take some books as well, as long as you bring them back... of course. I have them separated into different languages too... I have far too much time on my hands... "  
She said... then started moving in the direction of the library.

 

"Ah, okay!" Hikari replied, fairly pleased by the response. She quickly followed behind, though not too closely.  
She could still feel her finger throb a bit from the cut she gave herself, shivering as she remembered the vampire's warning and restaint. It seemed very... strange, how... much a youkai like her was able to restrain herself. And... treat her nicely? It was utterly baffling to her. That story she told as well... it didn't really add up for her...  
She almost wanted to ask, opening her mouth, but it seemed a bit rude to pry into how she was... well... alive despite being so nice to humans... maybe some things were better left not asked.

 

Camellia felt Hikari's shifting emotions "You know... you can ask me questions, I'm not going to bite~"  
She suddenly appeared infront of Hikari's face "You know... you're kind cute, I wonder what would happen if I was to say... kiss you? Would you faint? Or slap me? Mind if I try and see what happens?~" She said seductively.

 

"W-well-" Hikari was about to ask, only to be suddenly be put off-guard by Camellia appearing directly in front of her. 

"Y-YOUKAI!" she suddenly yelped, looking like she was going to nearly jump out of her skin. She stumbled backwards and began to trip as the surprise made her react very poorly. 

 

Camellia couldn't help but sigh, or... she could you know... fall to the floor like an idiot.  
But she couldn't think of a more fitting situation.  
Quickly grabbing her by the back and supporting her in a way that she couldn't react negatively, she brought her into a similar position and gazed deeply into her eyes, almost instinctively channeling her vampiric charm.  
"So is the maiden alright?" She said... trying to get back into her seductive demeanour again.

Maybe she was being a bit too forceful here?

 

Everything was happening so fast that her brain couldn't keep up. Being surprised was her greatest weakness, it just made her brain freeze. She hadn't even had enough time to reach for her eye sash as she fell away from Camellia, wincing as she expected to smack against the ground...

...It never came though, as she felt her back catch onto something. With another, lesser shock, she found herself staring at Camellia yet again, in her arms. She was surprised yet again, her mind a jumble. Camellia had scared her, then caught her on her fall, but finding herself staring into her eyes, everything suddenly seemed less... intense...

"I-i-I... Y-y-you... W-w-wh-what?" Hikari stammered out a reply, shocked and confused by what had just happened, especially by Camellia who suddenly seemed a lot less menacing as a youkai then she had before, plus being in someone's arms was rather embarassing, and...

Hikari tried to look away, finding herself blushing, trying to calm herself down. "I t-think I'm f-f-fine n-now..." 

 

Camellia was happy! Her charm had worked perfectly.  
She could now feel Hikari's gaze trying to look away from her... but failing miserably.  
She let out a lady-like giggle "You're really cute when you're flustered, you know that right."  
"Perhaps it's best if you don't walk... you might lost your balance again."

Without any more words she swept her up princess style and then started carrying her to the library.

 

Hikari again stammered, not sure how to react to being called 'cute'. "I d-don't know wh-why you would t-think that, I'm n-not- h-hey!" she suddenly tried to protest as she felt herself be lifted up and get carried away.  
"I do-don't need to- I can w-walk on- you can le-let me d-" she continually tried to protest, but the words failed her as she still hadn't recovered from the initial shock, only finding herself blushing more and more crimson as the embarassment mounted from being picked up and carried around like a child.

 

Camellia took her time with Hikari, until... after some more time... they reached the library.  
Where Camellia gentley put down Hikari into a comfortable chair.

 

By the time they had reached the library, Hikari had quieted down, resigning herself to being carried, though no less embarassed by it. She barely mustered out a "T-thanks..." as she was put down on the chair, forgetting entirely that the only reason she had been ruffled up in the first place was Camellia surprising her. She didn't feel quite ready to get up from the chair to go look for a book, either. She quietly asked Camellia if she could pick out one for her, to help.

 

"Of course~ Princess~ What kind of book do you want?" She asked seductively, bending down enough to show Hikari her cleavage... she had to admit... this dress was expertly made, it was so comfortable too.

 

"D-don't call me that." she said, looking more embarassed all the time. It didn't help that she had to deal with the choice of looking at Camellia's eyes or at her dress. Which, she had to admit, looked really nice on her. It was really hard to look away, too, though she was clearly trying.  
"Maybe a book on, u-um..." she was going to see if Camellia had any books on magic, but maybe she should settle for something more simple. Her mind was too wound up right now. "M-maybe something, like a heroic tale, or a romantic book."

 

"Oh... of course... lady~" She was such fun to tease.  
What a prize~  
She felt Hikari's eyes all over her, at her dress... or at her eyes... trying to look away.  
"You know... I don't mind you staring at me... that is... if you fancy me~"  
Before nodding at her answer "Alright~ I'll get you a few~"

Then going off around her large library, she collected a few "romantic" books, some naughty one, and a few books on simple magic too. Before placing them all on a table near Hikari.  
"Enjoy reading~ Unless... you want to do anything... else?" 

 

"N-no, I think this w-will do." Hikari insisted, looking a little relieved he'd have something to occupy herself from all the craziness she'd dealt with today. "W-with all these books, I don't there's anything else to do." she continued, still looking quite embarassed.

 

Camellia couldn't help to raise an eyebrow "Oh? So you would like for me to leave you to read these then?"  
She tried to play on her words to make her a little more flustered, maybe enough to-  
No... she doubted she'd go that far on her first night with her... maybe give or take a few more weeks though... Hikari would be hers.

 

Hikari nodded. Nodded quite a lot. "Y-yes, p-please." Having Camellia around was not helping with her constant feeling of embarassment or jumpiness.

If words could hurt Camellia... that statement could have punched a hole... in her stomach.  
She let out a very visible sigh, before stalking out of the library, to wander around her mansion.

 

Hikari finally let out a sigh of relief with Camellia gone. Having her in front of her the whole time was... making it hard to think about anything else... She laid back in the comfortable chair for a few minutes, closing her eyes and letting her head clear, trying to relax. Soon, she had finally calmed down, letting out another deep sigh as she opened her eyes again. "What a night..."

Her eyes glanced over to the books. It was getting rather late, but some reading couldn't hurt. She picked up the first book, giving the cover a glance, trying to determine if it was magical in some way (just in case), but it seemed innocent enough. A book about two girls. Seemed harmless...

...

...

After an hour, she was getting pretty far into the book... but...

She was blushing. The girls were kissing, getting very... romantic. She'd never read this kind of book before... it was making her embarassed just to read it, as if she'd get caught reading it somehow... After a bit more.. she set it down. Maybe she should try a different one...

...

"T-this one is even more..." she muttered to herself. Her face was beet red now. She didn't know why she was still reading it. "T-they do w-what...?" she asked, trying to make sense of the extremely sultry acts taking place. She wasn't sure if it was the curiousity that was keeping her reading or the contents itself.  
Eventually she couldn't take much more of the naughty books she was reading, opting to pick up a book that didn't look like fiction. It was magic, in fact. Something she could appreciate a little more...

...

Soon, before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep reading the book. 

 

Camellia was sort of glad that Hikari sent her away, she was finding it hard to control her... urges.  
Although, she secretly hoped that when Hikari started reading those "romance" books, that she started...  
Oh... she was getting turned on even by the thought, but knowing Hikari... she probably wouldn't do anything... still it would be good to tease her about it in the morning.  
She'd probably be asleep now... having read the magic book. Hmm... she wondered if she had read it until that page.

Probably not.

Quickly she made her way to her bedroom, and pulled out her box of "toys" from her locked wardrobe.  
She made her way over to her bed, and then started having some... fun.

She slid off her clothes, neatly storing them into her other wardrobe.  
Pulling off her underwear... she got changed into a more... special pair, rather erotic too.  
She started off sliding her hands under her bra and squeezed... softly  
She let out soft moan.  
Then taking her left hand, she removed it from her bra, before sticking it under her panties, gently poking at the rims of her flower.  
Before suddenly thrusting her fingers inside, letting out a load moan.  
She toyed with the inside of it for a few minutes, whilst fondling her breast... thinking about Hikari, oooh how wonderful it will be to slowly corrupt her.

She slowly ground to a halt, before picking up one of her favourite dildos.  
Casting some magic on it, making it be able to move itself in and out, how wonderful that felt already.  
Then she turned it on and the pleasure ruptured through her, bringing her close to orgasm.  
The dildo kept on sliding itself around her soft pussy, making her moan with glee.  
Before turning up the intensity even higher.  
Suddenly juices erupted from inside splurting all over the dildo.

Panting, she ground to a halt, whispering "Hikari-chan~ Hikari-chan~~"  
She cancelled her magic on the dildo, and turned it off, before cleaning it off with her tongue, drinking up all her juices.

Finally storing it back in the box... before moving it back to her wardrobe.  
Then turning off the lights, she fell asleep, hoping to dream about doing lewd things with Hikari.

 

Hikari woke up with a start. It was late at night, and she shivered as the cold of the night made her shiver... Wait, where was she?! Everything around her was so unfamil-... o-oh. That was right. She was in a vampire's mansion...

She shivered again, looking down. Ah, she'd fallen asleep reading a book.. She frowned. She needed a blanket or something to keep her warm, perhaps a real bed. She'd have to search around in the mansion. In the dark... With a vampire, and who knew what else...

Her mouth creased slightly, knowing what she had to do, but she had no choice...

Hikari adjusted her eye sash, revealing a crimson red eye as she covered the emerald green eye that normally showed. She found her determination rising up already, the creeping feeling the darkness and fear held tight on her began to lose its grip... 

She frowned. She would have to be alert, to ensure there was no tricks waiting for her in the dark of the youkai-favored night. Steeling herself, she opened the door to the library, beginning the process of searching for the bedrooms, creeping through the dark, silent house... Her bow in one hand, the magic book she'd been reading in the other. 

 

Hikari slowly tiptoed through the mansion, opening doors to peek inside as she found herself in the main hallway again. Having no luck though, eventually she'd find some stairs. "Ah, the bedrooms would be upstairs, of course..." she muttered to herself. 

This mansion was quite a mess, however. Going to the second floor would make that apparent. There was definitely no kind of servants, or caretakers, perhaps even just the vampire, she could tell that much. She almost felt bad for Camellia. Even someone like her wouldn't be eager to clean a place this large. Floors she'd clean would likely be dirty again by the time she finished the next floor...

Thankfully, she quickly found what seemed to be a bedroom... though it looked like a wreck. Not far were a rather menacing set of doors... she quickly made the decision she was not going to be investigating that set unless she had no other choice...

She tried a few other rooms, peeking in, finding other 'bedrooms', none she particularly liked the look of... Finally though, she found a quite suitable looking one... directly across the hall from the set of grand doors... Something that ominous wouldn't be a fun thought to sleep across from, but it was her best bet...

Hikari went to enter the room, when suddenly a voice calling her name behind her made her freeze. It was coming from the grand doors... She put her ear up to the door to listen, but it was hard to hear though the thick material. She heard some vague, unrecognizable sounds, and... moaning...? She blushed quietly as she elected that investigating further was likely to be a bad idea...

Hikari shut herself in, and for good measure moved a dresser in front of the door, before she finally settled down on the bed. It was nice, luxurious even. She felt a little safer, and eventually, she closed her eyes and felt herself quickly drift off back to sleep...

 

Camellia eventually woke up, still feeling hot and bothered about Hikari.

Just thinking about her made her want to make-out with her... and... lewd her.

Thinking about this would get her nowhere.

So she got up, put on her sexy underwear, and then a nightgown ontop of it, and decided to then go back on her bed, and start fingering herself, hoping Hikari would come into here, so she could give her a good morning kiss... or hmm... perhaps she should go to her instead~

Getting up steadily, she opened her doors, and started trying to find Hikari, eventually... she came upon a door, but for some reason... it wouldn't open...  
So she had locked herself in~?

This would make things a lot easier for her, after all... Camellia had access to each room of this mansion.  
What Hikari didn't know was that this room had a trap door, well a few did actually.  
So finding her way to her "secret room", she went through one of the doors... and a while later... appeared in her room.

And then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek to wake her up

"Good morning Hikari-chan~~"

 

Hikari smiled lightly in her sleep. It seemed she was dreaming about something nice, enough that the 'greeting' seemed to be lost on her as she rolled over in bed, muttering, "You're the best, sis...".

Hikari rubbed her eyes as she rolled back into sleep, wincing slightly as her hand moved her sash back to its original position, but otherwise it didn't seem like she was going to wake up quite yet. Her arms coiled around her bow, which she held onto tightly, like a stuffed animal. She looked very comfortable and innocent.

 

Camellia was puzzled... that usually woke her servants up?  
Perhaps Hikari was a bit of a heavy sleeper, welllllll she knew how to deal with that

Although... she couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.

Holding her face gently, Camellia slowly pressed her lips against Hikari's.... in a very daring way.  
Expertly controlled to stimulate the right emotions, this had to wake Hikari up...

It would most likely make her very flustered too.  
But Camellia felt needy right now, she just hoped that Hikari wouldn't hate her for it.

 

"Mmm..." Hikari struggled with her sleep, but she slowly roused awake... until she realized what was happening. "Mmm... MMM!!" Her eyes shot open as she realized what was really happening, her face turning a bright shade of red as she flailed on the bed uselessly.

 

Camellia calmed Hikari down by holding her body steadily, and looking into her eyes again.  
She wanted nothing more than to hug her... but that would probably make the situation worse, two girls... having their bodies pressed together.

She still kept kissing though, her lips locked with Hikari's.  
Hikari had such perfect lips, she would become an expert at kissing in no time at all.  
There was no reason to rush this moment though, she just wanted to savour it... and enjoy.

 

Hikari couldn't get help but get caught in Camellia's eyes again, finding herself lost in them, unable to look away. The frantic buzz of her panicking mind slowly began to dull. Her squirming began to slow as the surprise began to wear off, though her expression was still one of confusion. 

Though her struggling slowed, her heart still raced, her breathing still ragged, her face even more red then before. She wasn't sure what to think, how to react, what to do. She didn't want this. It didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right either, being forced into a kiss, being woken up to the vampire in the room she thought she sealed. She wasn't sure what was happening but she couldn't find herself able to do anything about it.

 

Camellia felt relaxed in the kiss... but she could tell Hikari wasn't... she felt unsure of herself, that would take time.  
She knew that, her little "games" did take a while, but... she was a vampire, time meant relatively nothing to her.  
It would take time, and then Camellia could train her, perhaps even make her stay here~ Or perhaps it would be better for Hikari to take "vacations" here, from time to time. She needed staff though... this mansion heavily needed staff, which she could lewd? Perhaps... perhaps not. She wasn't too concerned.

Firstly though... she released the kiss "So... how does it feel? To her your lips take by someone the same gender as you~~?" She said sultry, then "hmm'd" "Perhaps... it might be best... if you don't come back for a while? Because of course... you have work, and I'd rather like to order a few more dresses this time. It... might take a while, but... you're obviously a little sleepy, shall I offer some breakfast? Or do you simply wish to leave immediately?"

 

Hikari babbled as her chest heaved, inching away a little as the kiss was released. "I-I've n-never had some-someone do that to me be-before, t-that's, I m-mean, w-w-why, h-how did y-you...-"

When she finally did manage to tear her eyes away from the lock she was in with Camellia's, what was there to greet her instead was Camellia... dressed only in very risque underwear.... It was enough to make her pause and audibly gulp. She looked at the blocked off doorway. And back at Camellia. "I ap-appre-appreciate the off-offcer, but I think-" she glanced down below Camellia's eyes again. She was blushing very heavily. "-I think I'd prefer to go, um, go home. "

 

Camellia licked her lips... sultry. "The "how's" and "why's" don't matter~~ Just how you felt about it, regardless... I think your body liked it~ Your mind will soon follow with it, it's alright... loving other girls, it's a little taboo, but what's more important? Your enjoyment? Or what some idiot says? I will give you time to think about your answer."

"And of course, before you go though... I'd like to put in an order for several dresses this time, it should take some time... but I'm in no rush. Oh... and before you leave too."

Having gone to the library beforehand, she had picked up all the books again and put them into a bag.  
"A little "thank you" present, for your hard work. I would be happy for you to return them whenever, along with your answer... perhaps with some nice dresses~? Besides, it's been fun Hikari-chan, I have enjoyed your company very much, and I hope you will learn to enjoy mine with time as well~."

She made a curtsy "Have a good day."  
Before vanishing from sight.

 

Hikari didn't interject as Camellia explained this and that. Her face was mixed with confusion and bewilderment as the vampire explained that.... she should like girls, and that... she was going to go back with more dress orders... and that she was being handed a lot of books... and that she was free to leave. It was a lot ot take in.

She jumped in her sitting position as the youkai bid her adeiu and suddenly poofed into thin air, leaving her stunned and dumbfounded. What had... just happened? For a few minutes, she sat there, processing everything she had just heard, almost expecting for the vampire to appear as suddenly as she had vanished again with something else to day. However, nothing happened. 

She touched her lips and blushed. She was... supposed to like girls in that... way? Ah, she hadn't given it much thought until... well, last night. The pit that was growing in her stomach only grew as she looked down at the weighty bag she had just been handed, full of books. Books she wouldn't want her parents seeing. Well, except maybe the magic one. She hadn't read through all of that. It was a nice... gesture?

What was more... forboding... was the fact this meant she was going to return... Like a promise she'd accidentally agreed to, without even knowing. Her stay had not been... unpleasant... but leaving the village was not her idea of a fun time. Was... she really going to have to return...? That was something.... she didn't want to think about right now... 

Finally, Hikai snapped out of her daze, realizing that Camellia really wasn't going to pop back in again out of nowhere. She slowly got up, poking around the room to make sure Camellia wasn't hiding somewhere, checking under the bed and in the closet, before finally concluding that yes, she was alone in the room. She looked at the blocked doorway and frowned. That had been... ineffective, to say the least.

With a small grunt she slowly pushed the drawer back away from the door, opening it slowly and carefully looking around, only to be greeted with more unfamiliar, empty halls. It was a lot different then it had been at night. 

Hikari slowly made her way out of the mansion, still on the defensive, expecting Camellia to pop out again at any moment. But it never came. She made her way to the door, finding it as easy to open as any other. She winced for a moment as the morning light shone into her eyes. She was... free to go home... And, without wasting any more time, she made a little more haste making her way back, unknowingly a lot more rich then she had any right to be at this moment, and with a lot more books she was not the most eager to read.... maybe. But only in the safety of her room. And only for educational purposes. And maybe to learn something from the magic book. But not very eager.

 

Camellia watched as Hikari left, from her windows, and smiled to herself... everything was going according to plan.

She expected if everything went swimmingly... then Hikari would be back in about a month, in that time she had to fix most of her house, remove the vines, and prepare for the potential for Hikari to live here for a while, although... she would be most likely sleeping in Camellia's room with her.

For now... she got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari didn't know why she found herself standing in front of the big, overgrown house again, in the middle of the woods. She hadn't really wanted to come back. She could even have let Rosette deliver it this time, if maybe she had insisted a little more on it. 

But

Here she was again. Outside the village, where youkai lived. Where she knew a youkai lived. In their house.

The poor girl was already tired from all the weight she had on her. She had her bow and quiver on her back, a satchel on her side full of books to return, and of course her delivery of not one, but five dresses, which she had miraculously managed not to get dirty or wrinkled in the entire arduous trip here.

Wisely this time, however, she had left much earlier in the day. With any luck she'd be done well before nightfall. Hopefully.

Still though, she stood at the doorway. She... could just... leave the dresses and the books, knock on the door, and hoof it. The vampire had already paid for the dresses, technically. The money she had been given last time had turned out to be much more then enough. Enough to almost have Hilari sent back with the 'change'. It had taken some convincing not to have her sent back, thankfully.

Still though... that would be... rude. And Hikari was a very good, polite girl. Er, she tried to be, anyway.

After another few minutes, she finally worked up the courage, and... tapped on the door. Quietly. With any luck, there'd be no answer. Anything to permit her to leave the clothes and books here and leave, really.

 

Meanwhile... Camellia was just getting dinner ready... once again, when she heard a knock on the door.  
Almost seemingly vanishing from the kitchen, to then about a minute later appearing at the front door, she opened it.  
To be greeted with the sight of Hikari "Ohhhh, Hikari-chan~~ Good to see you again, why don't you come in? I'm just making dinner."

She looked around "You... may notice a... difference in the mansion... I cleaned it all... somehow."

 

Hikari waited, nervously looking around her, but the door, of course, opened.

Hikari gave a small bow, looking a little flustered at the appearance of the vampire, and hesitantly replied, "W-well, if you insist..."

Walking in, she did look a little astonished. Everything was a lot cleaner and more organized then before. With much fewer vines and errant plants.

She looked a little strained under the weight, holding the pile of dresses out towards Camellia and saying, "A-ah, I was sent to deliver these, as well..."

 

Camellia allowed her to come in, giving her a small bow as well.

She noticed Hikari's surprise as she looked at her mansion, of course... Camellia had done a good job... but of course it was difficult to manage an entire mansion by yourself.  
And then took some of the dresses.

"So... do you like it? I think I've done a very good job~ Shall we take those dresses to my room then?"  
It was a good oppurtunity if anything for Camellia to give Hikari a little... gift.

 

"Ah, um, that would be fine, if you're inviting me to do so." Hikari replied. She usually wasn't comfortable going into other people's bedrooms. She still had the books to return, as well, though it would be rude to burden her with more weight... she'd just have to wait.

Going further into the house, she did take the time to appreciate how much nicer it looked. "It does look much more... homely?" she commented. Though, it was still quite large, and empty.

 

Camellia walked along with Hikari, taking a look around with her slowly approaching her room, before she heard her voice.  
"Oh? Well thank you, I tried my best... but... it still needs some more work. Something I would have to hire a maid to do, I may be more acclined to do... manual labour than most vampires like myself, but there is a limit to what I can take. I'm the lady of the house, and deserve to be treated as such"  
Some of her vampiric pride was starting to show through.  
"Ahh... sorry, that sounded a little... prideful, I hope you don't mind, I am a vampire after all"

 

"Y-yes, I suppose you... are." Hikari replied in a rather cautious tone. She still wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact she was a vampire...

"I'm not sure, um, what you could do about the maid problem though. Maybe you could hire another youkai, or fairies? It's such a big house, I bet one wouldn't mind living in it." She suggested as well. She didn't think Camellia would have much luck hiring humans. Most of them would be terrified of the thought. "At least it's clean now though, so keeping it that way couldn't be too hard..."

 

Camellia then went on saying "Yes, one that you shouldn't be scared of."

"Hmm, indeed, hiring youkai could be a problem though? Maybe I could at least try though... fairies... I don't trust, they prank too much. I might stand a better chance at alluring humans, I did in Spain after all."  
But they had finally entered her room.  
"Aha, now just put the dress in that wardrobe over there"  
She points towards it.  
"However don't go into that other wardrobe... it umm... something will give you a nasty surprise, so yeah... don't open it"  
She didn't want her to see all her "toys" yet anyways, plus she had it boobytrapped for the likes of some of her... lewder servants, no doubt it still worked, she didn't want Hikari to get struck by that.  
"I need to go out for a few minutes to umm... get you something, I'll be back as quickly as possible" 

 

"Er... OK...." Hikari tried to reply, but Camellia had already left. She looked around the room. It was... really grand, as she would have expected. However, the whole room gave off a feeling that made her uncomfortable in a way she couldn't put a finger on. There was a faint smell in the air that made her feel embarrassed to be here. Being in somebody else's personal room wasn't exactly a comforting time anyway, much less a vampire's...

Ah, but the wardrobe. She took the dresses, approaching the one Camellia had asked her to, and began hanging them up, only taking a brief glance at the other ones already there. 

She gave a nervous glance at the other wardrobe that Camellia had warned her of... no way she was going to go near that. She didn't want to know what kind of nasty trap a vampire would use to guard personal things.

 

After a few minutes Camellia had finally returned... with a dress in hand, one she had designed herself for Hikari.  
So moving into the room she called out her name "Hikari? Do you like what I got for you~~?"  
The dress was a bewitching violet, with matching gloves and a pair of velvet heels of the same colour. It was a rather simple design, but stunning nonetheless.  
"I would like for you to change into this dress for tonights dinner, as we will be having a dance afterwards, I hope this is acceptable with you?"

 

Hikari was stunned. A dress for her...!? Dinner? A dance? She looked very flustered about the surprise of this all. "T-th-that's q-quite, um, quite nice r-really, b-but I'm not s-sure I'll have time f-for all that, and you really should be rewarding Rosette, and I only delivered these, and w-well, it's very nice t-to offer gifts, b-but-" Hikari frantically motored out, trying to politely refuse the offer. If Camellia was insistent on it she supposed she couldn't refuse, but she hadn't planned for another overnight stay....

 

Camellia giggled "But I like you, Hikari~ It difficult to put into words how I like you, but please... I want some company, and you said yourself... that you wanted to wear a dress sometime and not get it dirty, well then... stay over for the night and I can let you keep it."  
"Plus, you wouldn't want my plans to go to waste, right?"

 

And there it was...

"W-w-well, I suppose if you in-insist, I, um, wouldn't want to be rude and refuse all these nice things you, um, prepared for me. I g-guess you're right, it would be a real waste..." Hikari answered, with a little bit of resignment on her part. "I, um, guess another night can't be too bad. I mean, you haven't, um, attacked me yet, so, er, I guess I can trust that a little..."

Hesitantly, she took the dress, though, now that she finally had gotten the chance, she took the bag she had over her shoulder and handed it back to Camellia in exchange. "O-oh, right, and I meant to return these...." she said, referring to the books in the bag. She couldn't help but look away and give a deep blush. Especially since she had tried one of those spells in the magic book that had, er, difficult results. Trying to keep her parents from finding out about that had been..... not very easy, to say the least, much less... dealing with the spell itself...

 

Camellia laughed, a heartfelt one though "Relax~ I'm not going to attack you~"

She took back the books, whilst noticing the blush on Hikari's face.  
"Oho? So? Did you like the books? Which spell did you try out~?"  
She proded, by the intense blush on her face, it could be one of a few spells.

 

"N-n-no-n-none of them!" Hikari stammered, her face going red. T-there was no way she was about to tell Camellia about that spell! It was too embarassing! "T-th-they were all very.... um.... in-informative r-reads."

She glanced back and forth furitively, trying to come up with a reason to end the conversation. "E-er, I think I sh-should go change into the dress n-now. E-er, privately."

 

Camellia "hmm'd" in return, a knowing smirk on her face "Oh yes, I'm sure they were all very informative" Hikari~"

"Oh, of course, you can use one of the guest rooms, *I need to get ready too you know~"  
She'd also need to ask about why she had her left eye covered by so many bandages, an injury perhaps?

She watched Hikari leave the room and then decided to look inside the bag, and take out the magic book, ahhh she had left a bookmark at- ohh... she used that spell, even Camellia was surprised at that. Perhaps she should summon it herself? Maybe later? 

 

Hikari quickly scurried off across the hall with the dress in hand, into the room she had used last time. She took a few minutes to calm her nerves and stave off the embarassment of that last conversation before she got dressed. 

She was really astonished at how nice it was. It had the typical stylings of Rosette's work, of course, so she knew it was probably good... er, wait, did that mean she had come to deliver the dresses just to be part of Camellia's guest service, if she had been able to just pick them up herself...? That was... sort of strange, and... kind of flattering....? She tried not to keep it in mind when she walked out of the room with the dress. 

She waited outside the door, not willing to intrude back into Camellia's room when she was probably preparing. She had decided to take her armor off, she didn't feel quite as intimidated here as in the forest, though of course her sash was still placed over her eye, which did sort of clash with the dress, but she wasn't going to take that off.

 

Camellia slowly got changed into her dress too, she had to admit, Rosette was pretty nice herself, but Hikari was too cute, easy to mold into what she wanted, Camellia knew she was a manipulative person, but in the end... it worked out better for both parties.

She also knew Hikari was standing outside her door, she could hear her breath, but Hikari didn't know that, so she could use a spell. One which increased her allure factor, next time Hikari she her, Camellia would look more than just beautiful. As someone with as little magic defenses as Hikari did, she'd might even want to kiss Camellia as "thanks" for giving her such a wonderful gift... or something close.

Camellia looked at herself in the mirror... she was even impressed with herself, the dress was beautiful, but... the dress fitted her curves very well~.  
She gave a toothed grin to herself, yeah, she was going to win her over.

She put on her more regal look on her face and opened the door "Oh my Hikari, what a surprise~ You look stunning, how are you finding the heels? Can you walk in them?"

 

Hikari had worn heels a few times wearing Rosette's clothing, so she wasn't having too much trouble with them. She still wasn't great at walking in them, but she could do okay.

More importantly, though, Hikari was rather floored by how Camellia looked. It really... showed off her body, yet was still modest, the black colors hilighting her skin, the vampire was... really pretty... Hikari couldn't help but stare, her mouth agape, for a few seconds.

She was quite flustered, her face already flushing by the sight. "It is a really n-nice dress, t-though I don't think it c-compares to how, um, pretty you look..." she found herself admitting. 

"Still though, um...." she gave a very deep bow of gratitude. "...Er, nobody has given me anything this nice, -ah, aside from Rosette, who d-does loan me them, but, um, this is a nice gesture too, y-you didn't have to do all this for me..."

The poor girl was standing there, stammering excuses, trying to compose herself, but it wasn't working. Er, maybe it was best to just, get on with it? She found herself stepping closer, almost a little too close for her usual comfort, blushing as she grabbed Camellia's hand. "Ah, um... I guess we should move to actually... continuing your, um, night, though...? Y-you can lead the way..."

 

Camellia almost took a step back from the reaction Hikari gave, well... the spell must have worked wonders.  
She voiced her opinion "Thank you, it makes me really happy that you would say that" She gave off a radient smile.

She answered Hikari's second "question" and giggled her lady-like laugh "Nonsense, I had to do this, I wanted a romantic dinner between us two, I wanted you to look your best... and I have to say that dress does look good on you~"

She was surprised when Hikari grabbed her hand, maybe she expected to much with a kiss? But hand-holding... it heavily implied a relationship in japanese culture... so perhaps "Of course my lady~"

Instead of flying Camellia continued holding hands with Hikari, arms interlocked with each other, slowly walking to the dining room.

 

"R-romantic?" Hikari asked, blushing further. W-why were they going for a romantic dinner? She barely even knew Camellia... She was really pretty though, she knew that much... It was almost a little envious, as she continued to look at her while they walked down the hall, holding hands. "Y-you don't have to call me that, y-you can just call me Hikari..."

 

Camellia said "yes~" in response. "In other words... it's a sort of date~"  
She then sighed, seemed as though she didn't want to be called "lady"  
"Alright Hikari~ but in return, you owe me a favour~ Also, please, call me Camellia I have a name too you know~"

 

"W-we're on a d-date?" Hikari exclaimed, surprised. "H-how could that b-be, y-you barely kn-know me, and I barely know you, and I-" 

Her face went even more red when she was called by her name without an honorific. She wondered if it was too late to take that back... "I... ah... okay, er, Camellia-s-san"

 

She nodded once again "We're on a date, because I feel like it~ Two beautiful girls going out with each other, there's nothing wrong with that? Right~ And besides, we can use this date to find out more about each other~"

"Ohh? You like it when I call you that Hikari? And please... drop the honorific, if I'm dropping it, you are too~"  
Before long they reached the dining room.  
On the table was an assortment of foods, all seemingly still warm.  
Most of the larger lights were turned off, giving it a "romantic" feel, Camellia thought that she outdid herself with this... preparing all this food and keeping it warm was hard work, but she knew a few spells~.

"Do you like it?"

 

"Er, I, s-s-suppose that's t-true." Hikari stammered. It felt weird for the date to be 'romantic', however. It was almost like they were in a relationship, which was a really strange thought....

Hikari flinched when she heard her name without a honorific again, blushing and looking down in embarassment for the rest of the walk. 

The sight of the dining room and the smell of the food got her attention again, though. The setup was quite dazzling. It was hard to tell it was even daytime still with nothing but a few candles lighting the room, though Hikari guessed that it was rapidly going to be past daytime by the time these events were finished....

"It's very, um... well set up, and the food smells good..." Hikari replied. Her stomach growled... she hadn't eaten since before she had left, and it had been a fair while since then.

 

Camellia took note of Hikari's quietness, hmm... perhaps she could?  
No, leave it until later... she decided.

"Oh, thank you, now... shall we eat? Or do you wish to talk first?"  
Camellia was ready to ask Hikari a particular question... it depended on Hikari if she wanted to answer it.

 

"We, umm, could do both? I am a bit hungry, and it looks really appetizing, actually..."

 

Camellia smiled, ohhh how interesting~  
She wondered how this would turn out.

"Sure, so... about that question I asked~? What's your answer~?" 

 

"It's.... p-pretty embarassing to be called by my name without an honorific, if that's the question you meant...." Hikari replied. Camellia had been asking a lot of questions, so she wasn't sure which one to answer....

"Er, shall we sit down...?" 

 

Camellia shook her head and said "Nooo nooooo, you misunderstand... perhaps I should... remind you~"  
Licking her lips, Camellia approached Hikari, and gave her a long, deep kiss, pressing their bodies together, then finally breaking up again.  
"Perhaps that reminded you~?"

 

Still having been holding onto Camellia's hand, it wasn't hard for her to be pulled up and into a kiss. A look of surprise formed on Hikari's face. Though, this time she was less in a full blown panic and more stunned by the action, of having her lips pressed on by the soft vampire's lips, looking back into her inviting eyes, pressed up against her body... It was... still so strange... but not wrong... it was just like in those books Camellia had lent her... like what lovers did... but... they weren't lovers, except, Hikari didn't think so... They weren't even really friends, but Camellia had gone through all the trouble of setting all this up... for her...?

Hikari stood there, not sure how quite to respond, looking conflicted when they parted. Her face was red with blush. "I don't.... hate it but... I'm not sure why you.... like doing that so much...." 

 

Camellia giggled again "I suppose that is a suitable answer~~ and the answer to your question is because I liiiiiike you~ Hmm... you seem to have gotten better as well, perhaps you did read a few of those books~ Next time I'll give you a few tips so the kiss will be even more enjoyable~ Perhaps we should eat our meal first?"

Camellia then led Hikari to their seats and sat down, together.  
She started eating some of the food "Tell me a bit more about yourself Hikari, I'm interested in hearing a little bit more about you."

 

Hikari looked away shyly, embarassed. Why did Camellia like her so much? They've barely known each other... yet it's hard not to think about how pretty she was either.... She nodded at the mention of dinner, glad that the subject had been changed. 

The food was, without much surprise, quite good. Camellia must have had put quite a bit of effort into the meal, especially considering just how much there was to eat. It was hard to believe this was supposed to be dinner for two instead of a banquet. 

"Ah... um, well, what do you want to know about, exactly...? My parents dabble in magic, and so do I, but they're mainly healers so they're not shunned by the village... um, I can do magic too, but I'm not very good at it... and though I carry my sister's bow around too, I'm not very good with it either..."

 

Camellia took in the information like a sponge, how could she use this to her advantage?  
"Healers? Interesting... although I'd disagree with your other point. You have some iniate talent with magic, however... your magic resistance leaves much to be desired."  
It wouldn't hurt for her to know, even whilst she's under the influence of her own spell.  
"As for the bow, it's an interesting weapon, I could give you a few pointers~"

 

"My.... magic resistance?" she asked. She didn't really know how to resist magic... could youkai just tell that innately...?  
It seemed a bit strange that Camellia would also have an interest in the bow, but maybe that was because she was a really long-lived youkai or something.... She clarified the reason, "Ah... well, I only really carry it to feel safer... I can use it a little bit better when I'm feeling brave enough, but, ah, I only have one eye to shoot with, so it's kind of hard to aim..." she touched her eye sash to bring attention to it. "I don't really think any pointers could help with that..."

 

Camellia nodded.  
"Something with higher magic resistance will do far greater than something without, there are even abilities which can nullify magic, making it impossible to cast anything."  
She closed her eyes for a moment.  
"You however, have little to no magic resistance, if we were to fight... I could seriously injure you."

She listened to her talk about the bow.  
Again... that eye-sash...  
"I'm interested... what's behind that eye-sash of yours? An injury perhaps?"

 

Hikari was quiet towards the matter of magic resistance. She didn't really want to think about being injured, especially by a vampire. "I'm not really much of a fighter anyways, that was more my sister's interest then mine...

"Oh! Um... They told me my other eye was injured... um.... I can still use it but... it gives me a headache to have both eyes open so I keep one covered. I... don't remember exactly how, but I think I got injured by the... attack that killed my sister" She reluctantly stated. 

"I only use this eye most of the time because the other eye turned red and I don't want anyone to be suspicious of me of being a youkai or something.... I feel a little more brave when I'm using it, and more alert, but it's really tiring.... mmmm, it's just overall better to keep it covered."

 

Camellia's eyes gazed deeply at Hikari for a moment, before answering "Ah, I understand, I won't ask any more of this subject, it... visibly hurts you. Although... if you would allow me, I'd like to ease a bit of that pain."  
She gazed into Hikari eye, before looking towards the meal she had prepared.  
"Perhaps we should eat first?"

Before adopting a more lady-like aura and eating her food in a similar manor.  
After a while, she had ate lots of food, almost certainly hungry from not taking a lot of blood, and then set down her fork and knife.

"Hmm, perhaps after a little rest from the food... shall we have a dance? Firstly though... you must have several questions for me, you can go ahead and ask~"

 

Hikari looked a little embarassed at, being stared at for such a long stretch of time, briefly turning her gaze away in a light blush. "I-it doesn't really hurt when I keep it covered, b-but it throbs when I'm feeling stressed..."

She was a little more eager at the suggestion of the food. She nodded, replying, "Yes, let's eat."

Hikari was a little confused by the fork and knife provided to her. She hadn't actually used them before. However, she still had chopsticks, and tried to use the knife to cut up her food so she could eat with the chopsticks, though it looked rather clumsy the way she did it, much to her embarassment. Her eyes occasionally darted up to see if she was being stared at with her less-then-regal dining ability. She didn't eat as much as Camellia, though she had managed to try everything provided, to which she had no complaints.

"A dance sounds pretty fun, actually. Though, I'm not very good at it." she replied, seeming a little interested. "Though, questions...?" she wondered. What sort of questions would she have for a vampire. She hadn't seen Camellia drinking blood, actually... "U-um, do you not drink blood at all? From what I knew, vampires... um, needed it... but you don't." she had noted the time she had cut herself, and Camellia had avoided acting on it. It seemed off for how she would have thought a vampire behaved.

 

Camellia occasionally glanced at Hikari to see how she was doing.  
Before listening to her question.  
"Ahh, that's a personal habit of mine, I didn't drink blood from the people who I lived in with in town, I'm a rather confusing vampire... actually. Although I do still need to take blood, but not from humans without their permission, even then... I only take a little. It's odd... isn't it? I suppose though, it makes befriending humans easier."

 

"Hmmm.... why do you like humans, Camellia...?" Hikari asked, curious. "Humans aren't exactly... um, friendly with vampires..."

 

Camellia looked at Hikari and said "Not all humans like vampires, I know that, however... there can be a select few who can, that's what I like about humans. We're not all that dissimilar you know~."

Before standing up and extending her arm towards Hikari "Shall we dance? Hikari~"

 

"I suppose..." she relented, with a small frown. If she could look past the fact vampires were scary, strong monsters, maybe Camellia wasn't too different from her after all. At least, Camellia was very pretty, and liked her...

Reluctantly, Hikari grabbed Camellia's hand. She blushed a little as she found herself rather close to the vampire once more, catching her gaze through her one eye. "M-mm. You'll have to teach me how to dance, though, C-Camellia... I've never done it before." 

 

Camellia beamed at Hikari "Of course~ Just let me lead."  
Before taking her to the dance floor, slowly leading her over.

Slowly Camellia taught Hikari how to dance, slowly moving her through the processes.  
It took a while, but they finally stopped to take a break.

"How did you find that Hikari?" Camellia asked, sat really close to Hikari, supporting her due to the latter being tired for dancing for a while.

 

Hikari nodded, letting Camellia show her the way to the dance hall. It was a short walk, but Hikari was still quite amazed by all the work the vampire had done to the house as they went over, everything had been decorated and lit, giving the place a much more... alive feel.

They made their way onto the floor, Camellia taking both of Hikari's hands as she began to teach the young mage how to dance, step by step. Hikari was quite attentive, trying to follow along with as few mistakes as possible, though she still ended up stepping on the youkai's toes a couple of times. She seemed to be making progress faster then she had expected, however, though she had spent most of the time looking at her feet...

Soon enough, they stopped for a breather. Hikari wasn't all too tired, being used to walking around all day, but she still found herself very close to Camellia, who insisted on holding her up. Hikari found herself blushing quite a lot, being held up like this... "A-aah...it was quite interesting to learn..." she said. She took a long moment to pause, taking a few breaths... Hikari looked away in a little bit of embarassment, but asked, "U-um... do you think we could try it for real this time, though? It seemed pretty fun..."

 

Camellia nodded happily "This time though, look at my eyes"  
Before taking her hand again.

Moving in a sexy manor, Camellia started of the dance, showing Hikari her moves whilst also paying attention to her own, slyly moving her hands into intimate locations during the dance, whilst also moving Hikari's hands into her own spots.  
Eventually Camellia ended the dance by spinning Hikari around and then pulling her into a long kiss, but not pushing it, by allowing Hikari to push the kiss herself.

 

Without thinking, she was already looking at Camellia's eyes, soon finding herself drawn deeply into them as she took Camellia's hand. She nodded lightly as she gave a small, distant smile in response as the vampire pulled her onto her feet and towards the dance floor.

The dance began as Hikari found herself immersed within the eyes of Camellia. Without looking at her feet, their steps quickly turned into a whirlwind of movements. Hikari could barely keep up with her own, instead letting Camellia's movements guide hers. She found herself completely immersed in Camellia, the elegant ways she moved them around the floor, the subtle but suggestive swaying of her body, gracefully showing off her beautiful skin. It was almost like a dream for Hikari, looking deep into her eyes... How could someone be so stunning and beautiful....?

Lost in the chaos of the dance and in the hypnotic eyes of Camellia, Hikari hadn't even noticed as the vampire subtly moved not just their feet, but also their hands. At some point, they were no longer holding hands, but had them around each other's sides, and then soon after that she had found they each had one hand each on the other's hip, and one hand caressing the other's breast, gripping them lightly as the movements of the dance guided them instead. She hadn't felt when her hands had moved, or maybe they had even moved on their own as a response to following along with Camellia...

By the end of the dance, however, she soon found herself breathing heavily, for more reasons then just the wild dancing. She was blushing heavily, still trapped within Camellia's eyes... until it was only finally broken by Camellia leaning in to kiss her deeply... and finding herself returning the kiss, as she suddenly felt her knees going weak from all the dancing.

 

Camellia felt happy that Hikari was responding well to her advances, was it time to step it up a notch? 

"Hikari, I think that it's clear we like each other, I don't want to force you into this... but are you willing to sleep with me... tonight? By that I mean share the same room, unless there IS something else you would like to do?"  
She smiles suggestively.

"For now though, let's make out, I can also teach you a few techniques to make your kissing better" With that said she grabbed Hikari's right hand and placed it on her left breast, then pushed upwards whilst kissing. A satisfied groan escaped Camellia's mouth. "Now do YOU want to see how that feels? Or no?~"

 

"Ah... sleep... with...?" Hikari mumbled, after they parted from the kiss, which had only made her blush a deeper shade of crimson. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. "I am feeling... pretty tired now... I don't think sharing a bed sounds.... too bad..." She agreed, but it had perhaps not dawned fully on her what the implication meant. It was really tough to think too hard when she was staring into Camellia's eyes...  
"Kissing... I can see why you like it so much..." she agreed in a lazy tone, smacking her lips together idly. She smiled as they shared yet another long, loving kiss.. "Mmm.... it feels pretty nice...."  
She made a little squeak as Camellia pushed her hand up against the vampire's breast. A dulled, but still noticable alarm bell went off in her head as Camellia moaned. That was like... what they did in those naughty books Camellia had given her... They had done even more naughty things after that.... Though, Camellia's breast... did feel pretty soft... She was a little unsure, and she asked, "It's not going to... feel weird, is it...?

 

Camellia was unsure herself with the tone that Hikari adopted, did she... want to sleep? Or have sex? She'd ask the question later in bed.

Wait... she enjoyed kissing? Perhaps she really DID want sex? She had enjoyed the kiss, but was unsure of the groping? She WANTED to feel good? Well... Camellia could only interpret that one way.

They would have sex later~~ She felt VERY happy with that.  
"Oh no, it feels amazing. I can promise you that, I *could make you feel even better though... But that requires a bed."

 

Well, Camellia hadn't lied to her so far... something about doing the weird things like in the book seemed wrong, but... it didn't make sense if they felt bad... and Camellia didn't seem to get hurt by it....

"Well... maybe we could try it... if I don't like it then I guess we would just have to stop, right...?"  
A bed...? Did she mean doing those things in the book that looked even more embarrassing...?

 

Camellia nodded in understanding "Just tell me when you want me to stop... and I'll stop."  
Softly again she pressed her lips against Hikari's, then with her right hand, grabbed ahold of her right breast and started kneading it, pushing it up so that it wouldn't hurt, but cause Hikari to feel a rush of pleasure.

Hikari had a rather small chest... but... hmm, maybe she could use that later, she had tried it herself one time.  
Perhaps Hikari might like it?  
Still she continued her make-out session with Hikari, mmm... this felt so good, Hikari was like a diamond in the rough~ So young and so easily manipulatable, Camellia loved girls like that.

Eventually she let out a small breath, tinged with a little lust, and looked at Hikari "So how was that? Did you enjoy it~?"

 

"Ahh..." Hikari breathed as she was drawn into a kiss again, her lips pressing back up against Camellia gently. Suddenly, she winced as she felt it Camellia rubbing her hand up against her breast, slowly massaging it. She wriggled in the kiss, giving a soft mewl. It felt very weird, as she thought, almost uncomfortable, but not quite. It felt like the kiss in a way, but much stronger. 

Hikari squirmed as she was rubbed and kissed and spoiled, but she wasn't resisting. Slowly, she was easing into it.

Finally, they parted, and Hikari looked back, her eyes hung, tired, but wanting. Her breath was heavy, and she could feel her heart thumping even louder in her ears. Her head felt light. "I'm not sure... ahhh..." she lightly moaned. "What is this feeling...?" She asked, never having felt this way before. She looked clearly aroused.

 

As Camellia kissed, she could feel Hikari squirm, but then eventually ease into it, letting her fondle her breast, she looked really turned on by it, perhaps it was time to try and get her into the bedroom~?  
Camellia clapped "That "feeling" is you being aroused~ Basically lust, it's... why I enjoy kissing you so much, it also means that you like me~~ I'm very happy Hikari~ Now, shall I introduce you to my bedroom? I have something that will... help with that tiredness."

 

"Arousal... lust...?" Hikari breathed. "Are those.... good?" Those sounded like bad things, things that were wrong, but for some reason, she had felt vaguely happy... her body ached, like it wanted her to try it again...

Did she like Camellia? Camellia was a youkai but... Camellia really liked her... Did it really matter if she was a youkai if she was this nice to her?

Hikari nodded. "Ahh... that sounds nice." Her legs felt weak, she wasn't sure if she could make it that far...

 

Camellia nodded "Yes~ They're nice emotions... feelings, they make you feel happy~"  
She could see Hikari wanted it again.

"Mmm, I'll carry you there."  
With that... Camellia slowly took them to her room.

After a while they eventually arrived, and placed Hikari on the bed.  
"Just stay here for a minute~" She "ordered" before going into her wardrobe, pulling out 2 glossy black latex suits, before removing all her clothes and slipping on one herself.

A minute later, Camellias body started to change, she grew taller, and with the combination of the suit having heels, she looked even TALLER. Her breasts moderately sized, grew up a cup in size, with her hips filling out, her already impressive thighs had gained a level in thickness and softness, where her arms just grew out in length to suit her new body.  
"Mmm~ This feels good~ You want to try it on Hikari? You get more energy with this suit too~"

She wasn't going to tell what she was going to use that energy to do though, that was a surprise~ 

 

Hikari nodded. She had felt pretty good with the way Camellia had touched her, then. Hikari smiled. It made a little more sense now.

Hikari wasn't surprised when Camellia lifted her up, but she still couldn't help it as her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she was carried through the house and into the bedroom.

The bedroom still felt strange to be in, but after the dinner and dance, it felt a little more... natural now, like being in here made sense, but she couldn't place why...

She was put down on the bed, but as she was laid down, she suddenly sucked her breath in. A brief look of fright flashed across her face as it occurred to her what an intensely vulnerable position she was in, looking back up at Camellia. She held her breath for a tense moment as she laid there on the bed, but seemed to visibly calm as the moment passed.

Hikari wasn't likely to move down after being told, content to lay on the bed and rest. She looked quite surprised however when the vampire pulled two suits out and brazenly stripped off her pretty dress piece by piece, exposing herself to Hikari. She shy looked away as she realized, giving Camellia a moment of privacy as she changed. When she looked back, she was astonished by how exposed the girl looked in the suit. Camellia was practically nude, but with a black covering past her neck. Her face flushed, but that didn't prepare her for what came next. Camellia's body morphed in front of her, leaving Hikari speechless. She was somehow even more beautiful now. She has never seen a more attractive person in her life. Her heart skipped a beat. What had happened? Was it magic? 

She was offered a suit... She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be in the suit, looking that exposed. But... Camellia had done it, and from the subtle movements she was making, the pleasured smile, she couldn't help but want to try, as she nodded. 

Hikari reluctantly took the suit after affirming she desired o try it on. She looked at it curiously, feeling the thin, rubbery latex, looking in the interior... something seemed very strange about the inside, but she couldn't place exactly what it was. 

Looking back up at Camellia, she audibly gulped as she realized that by putting on the suit, she herself would have to strip in front of Camellia, which at this point seemed a lot more... dirty then it previously would have been... Looking at the incredibly attractive and shameless body presented before her, wrapped up tightly in latex once more... she found herself getting lost in the thoughts of Camellia again... Camellia didn't seem to mind the nudity... did that mean it wasn't bad for her to be nude in front of Camellia like this either...? If it was fine for Camellia... it probably was fine for her...

Slowly, she took off each piece of the outfit she had put on, taking off the gloves, then her heels, then finally slipped out of her dress. She hesitated for a moment, burning with embarassment as Camellia continued to watch her with interest... but finally relented as she released her bra and slid off her panties, leaving her completely nude... just like Camellia practically was... she shrunk away, eyeing the suit. She already knew this wouldn't help her feel any less exposed...

She sought to put it on quickly, but her mind quickly changed as she stuck her first leg in. The inside was not what she had expected. It was... fuzzy inside, almost moist, definitely not normal latex. W-what was it...? She looked back up at Camellia, but quickly looked back down as her embarassment flared again. She had already gone this far, it was too late to back down now...

She put her other leg in, wincing at the weird texture she hadn't gotten adjusted to at all, and pulled it up as she felt her feet work their way down into the suit, stopping at the hard heel at the bottom, shivering from the strange feeling that pushed its way up to her thigh. She was glad she could sit while doing this, it would be harder wearing it standing up with the hells inside the feet...

She pulled up the suit around her waist, beginning to put her arm in, when suddenly she winced, gasping as she felt the suit rub up against her lower parts. She shivered, muttering, "W-w-what is this s-suit made out of...!?" The feeling was really strange and weird, and she hadn't been prepared for it. As she slid her arm in, it continued still, making her shift uncomfortably. Everything felt so weird, flexing her fingers as they slid into the glove part of the suit's arm. She sought to finish putting it on faster so she could adjust to it, but as she started slipping her other arm in, the suit started rubbing against her breasts, adding to the uncomfortable, weird sensations, making her wince and squirm even more...

Finally, though, she had gotten all her limbs in, shivering in the strange-feeling suit. She hesitated once more as she slipped her covered fingers around the zipper. W-was this really the same suit Camellia was wearing? M-maybe it would get better once she zipped it up? With a gulp of finality, she pulled it up, completing putting it on.

She paused, looking up at Camellia. She frowned slightly. Every breath, every twitch of her body, she felt a small jolt from her sensitive skin. She shifted uncomfortably in the suit, but that movement just jolted her harder, making her wince more. The suit felt very tight, almost tighter then before she had started putting it on. It showed off every curve and edge of her body, much to her embarassment, from her fingers and toes to the exact contours of her small breasts and thin slit. It was like a second skin. A very sensitive second skin.

She hoped for just a moment's peace, a little time to rest from the uncomfortable experience... but the suit had other plans for her. 

"Ah! Ahhh!" she whimpered as the suit suddenly started shifting all over her body, producing a strange, indescribable sensation. Her tongue lolled out and she arched her back as the magic began to take hold, pulling and pushing against her body, wracking her with confusion. She laid back on the bed as her body began to stretch out, growing as her legs and arms and waist gained length, adding almost half a foot to her height. Her thighs rippled with extra muscle and skin while the already thin girl slimmed a bit more, not much, but enough to give her a much more definitive hourglass figure. Her small breasts began to quickly expand outwards until they soon even rivaled Camellia's enlarged breasts.

With the transformation complete, Hikari panted heavily as her new body relaxed against the soft bed. 

She craned her head up just a bit, looking at Camellia. She didn't need to look at the changes her body had undergone, she felt them, as her chest heaved. Her eyes flared with a new, burning lust. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she knew she was excited for it. Camellia had been right. That had felt... good. REALLY good. She felt a new energy rush through her, and her skin tingled like it was electric, sensitive all over.

 

Camellia felt a bit saddened that Hikari looked away from her, she wanted her to look at her naked body, oh well.  
But was very happy when Hikari accepted her offer.

Watching Hikari strip herself was amusing to watch, but just watched Hikari put the suit on, starting with the first leg, she was her reaction to the "fabric" inside, and watched her hesitate slightly, before finally slipping both legs on.

Then it went around her waist, before watching her put her first arm in.  
The next reaction Camellia definitely expected, the suit was already toying with her lower regions~  
She answered her question "Ara~? That's a surprise Hikari-chan~"

Eventually though Hikari slipped the other arm in, and watched her squirm a little, probably with the sensation on her breasts.

She noticed the small shiver, probably from feeling the suits texture for the first time might have put her slightly off, but she had already made up her mind it seems.  
And watched as she zipped the suit, finally ending the first process.

Camellia had to admit, even with the suit not affecting her body, Hikari still looked rather good in it, of course, it accentuated every curve, so of course she would look good in it.  
But of course, the suit had to do it's job.  
She watched as Hikari began her "transformation", starting with the growing of her body, legs, arms and waist grew out, making her foot larger! Then noticed her thighs thickening out adding more leg strength which she'd use to her advantage in a moment~ Then watched as her already thin body mellowed out even more giving her the "hourglass" figure, she looked hot already, but then watched as her small chest suddenly expanded rivalling Camellia's own.

Oh my~ she was a real beauty~ So this is what Hikari would grow up to be like? Camellia looked forward to what was about to come.

Then their eyes met and she could tell, but Camellia couldn't help but look at the heaving chest, as it bounced in the- oh my... she was blushing a little.

"Feels amazing right~?"  
Camellia asked walking over to the bed, with even sultry motions, but also feeling the suit touch certain spots in her body~ It felt so good.

"Now I assume you understand what we'll be doing now right~?"  
She said with lust 

 

"Haaa.... huuu... it feels good..." Hikari gasped, still feeling the sensations rippling through her body. 

She watched Camellia waltz over, watching with intent as the vampire swayed to and fro, watching her flaunt her incredibly sexy parts, watch her enjoy the effects of the suit that she knew was affecting both of them now.

The final question rang through her mind. She thought back to those books. They... we're going to be doing those things, she realized. Her sensitive parts burned. She... really wanted to try those things now.

Hikari suddenly staggered up to her feet as Camellia came close, burning with new energy. Before Camellia could make the first move. She grabbed the vampire by the shoulders, and, after taking only a second to stare deep into Camellia's inviting eyes, dove in for a kiss. Hikari let go of one of her shoulders to grab a hold of her large, soft breasts, sighing into the kiss as she did. 

 

As Camellia was about to respond, she got taken by surprise, Hikari wanted to do those things~  
Submitting to Hikari's forceful move Camellia moaned as Hikari began the "assault" grabbing a hold of Camellia's boobs, pressing into them.  
Slowly Camellia let out a small moan at the action, but then got silenced by Hikari's lips taking a hold of her own.  
With even more technique than Camellia did herself before, it seemed Hikari had really read those books huh~?  
Camellia simply melted into the kiss, but then realised she was supposed to be the more dominant one.

Grabbing a hold of Hikari's own breasts, Camellia flipped the tables around and forcefully pinned Hikari down on the bed.  
"Naughty Hikari, I think I should give you a little punishment for doing that~ For now you address me as Mistress, anything else and I'll add another punishment. Now for your actual punishment."

Slowly with one of her clawed fingers, she circled around Hikari's nipple, softly, but with the suit... it would give Hikari a few jolts of pleasure, she wondered what reaction Hikari would produce~? 

 

Her suit jolted her with sensations as Hikari made the first move, making it even more satisfying to take a little bit of initiative and try out her new body on the enticing vampire. From the way Camellia was moaning, she was definitely doing it right too~

However, she was slightly surprised when Camellia suddenly overpowered her, shoving her with force down onto the bed, where she sank deeply into it with a 'wumph'. She squirmed with pleasure as Camellia tightly gripped her now-sizable breasts, but it didn't hurt at all. It felt really good.

Squirming in the breast hold, she slowly listened to the youkai's demands. She shivered in a mix of slight fear and mostly desire. Was this Camellia's true nature?

She had little time to think on the vampire's intent as her 'punishment' began. Camellia let go of her breasts, and began slowly circling her nipple with her finger, giving her a slow, dull sensation. Not like before, she could feel her anticipation rising, but more never came, as she realized she was being teased, tested. Her sensitive skin began to ache for more, She struggled as her nipple went erect, shivering strongly as she burned for it to be touched. It seemed wrong but... she wanted it. She ached for it.

Her face scrunched up as her desire finally overcame her embarassment, as she finally relented to the demand. "Hauuuu, mmmmmm, please, ahh, please, more, Ca-Ca-M-M-Mistress!" She begged.

 

Hikari's breasts felt so good, they'd probably will feel even better without the suit, but for now she'd enjoy this moment?

This is what Camellia loved doing so much, she wondered if Hikari had realised that now? It didn't matter either way~ Both of them would enjoy this.

Camellia continued teasing Hikari's nipples, watching as her anticipation rose. She wondered if Hikari would break down? But then suddenly saw Hikari's nipple go erect, it seems as though she couldn't take anymore~

She listened to Hikari moan out, but she noticed the slip up~

"Aa ah ahhh~ Hikari~ You need to call me Mistress, nothing else."  
She smiled seductively.

"Now for your next punishment I'm not going to give what you want~"  
She smiled, suggestively again.  
"Instead... you're going to give me what I want, now be an obediant dog and massage my breasts for me, I'll give bonus points if you do it properly like the book~ If you give me the "special order" I'll give even more~"

 

Hikari protested as Camellia let up, not conceding to her begging."B-but I did!" she whined. She wriggled in the suit, trying to get her movements to stimulate her, but it just wasn't the same!

"Mmmmmmgh! P-please, I can't take it-" her tone was pained from the denial. "Mmm-M-Mistress...!" It was intensely embarassing for her to use that word, even moreso then anything else she had done thus far, as her face scrunched in a pout.

Her face burned red with more embarassment when she heard the new demand. She didn't like being called a dog... and... she wanted it done like... that?! She hadn't- well, maybe if... that felt good the one way...

She wanted to complain more, how unfair it was after Camellia had teased her so much, but eventually, the burning desire got to the better of her. She really wanted Camellia to massage her, and touching herself wouldn't be the same, and she couldn't complain too much about touching Camellia's really big, inviting breasts more, and...

She winced, stating, "Y-y-yes, M--M-Mistress..."

She, less reluctantly, grabbed both of Camellia's breasts, rubbing them gently. She rubbed her palms over Camellia's nipples, and slowly began to knead her fingers into the malleable flesh, pushing and pulling her hands as she played with them like sexy dough. She was slow and deliberate, not being too fast or rough.

As she continued to massage Camellia's breasts, she watched for Camellia's reactions, but she began to moan herself as she imagined how good Camellia must feel, how jealous she was...

Finally, she released one hand and bent up, opening her mouth and slowly placing it over one of her nipples... It was a weird feeling, especially with the taste and texture of the latex... She bagan to lighly suck on the nipples as she continued to knead the other breast with her one hand. It felt just like kissing, but without someone to kiss back, but it still felt nice, and warm, and natural...

She paused to press her tongue forwards and gave the nipple a long, slow lick. With her free hand she slowly reached around the backside of Camellia and grabbed a hold of her butt, massaging it much in the same way as the breast in her other hand. "Aaaaaaaahhh~" she moaned as she continued to slowly and jealously lick the large nipple in front of her. Hikari was a good girl, and she so badly wanted to be rewarded...~ 

 

Camellia watched in how Hikari's faced displayed her frustration, she really wanted it.  
Then moaned in pleasure in how Hikari massaged her breasts with extra precision, acting slow and methodically, rather than fast or roughly, just like in the book~ She was blushing heavily, the heat of lust filling her cheek.  
"You're... rather good at doing this Hikari~ You're such a good learner, you really know how to please a woman~"

As she continued to get her "massage" done it started to affect her more and more, with time... Hikari would become more than a master than even Camellia at this rate, and it would be so good.  
Camellia was getting wet instead even thinking about it.

And then Hikari submitted to doing the "special service".  
On the other side of the latex Camellia could really feel it happening, getting teased with Hikari's tongue, whilst getting her other breast fondled, then once Hikari grabbed her butt, her senses started to get overloaded, from the "perks" of the suit.

"Y-you're such a good girl Hikari, your Mistress with reward you now"

Pressing their bodies together Camellia started by kissing Hikari in a forceful yet controlled way, whilst massaging her breasts with her own, but then started squeezing them together whilst rotating them about, they felt SO good.

"Now Hikari, I'm serious about this next part~ Do you want to go further? You may respond to my question however you wish"

 

Hikari was pleased to hear the compliments, but what she really wanted was the reward! Finally though, Camellia pushed her back down, taking her mouth with a deeper kiss then before as their tongues intertwined. Hikari let out a moan as the vampire pressed their breasts together, rubbing them against each other. Hikari was in heaven, but then it got even better~ Their breasts started pressing even harder down against each other, letting the nipples touch and rub up together as Camellia pressed and moved in small, circular motions, their large breasts making love together~ Hikari moaned longingly into their kiss. After all that waiting, the payoff was oh, so sweet...

The next question made her shiver. There was something that felt better then this!? She had only a vague idea what was to come next, as she idly rubbed her legs together. She... didn't know what to do... but Camellia did. She was curious to know now. As good as it felt doing these things with their breasts, she wanted to know how much better it felt going farther...

Hikari nodded, answering, Teach me, M-Mm-Mistress...!"

 

Camellia enjoyed the moment she had with Hikari, moaning in pleasure as they both kissed each other.  
Playing around with Hikari's boobs felt amazing~

"For now, you don't need to call me mistress~ But since you're so happy to learn more, I'll teach you~"  
She took a breather.  
"Lesson one how to finger a pussy~"  
Without any warning Camellia used her left index finger to press hard on the latex suit, it wouldn't pierce through, but~~ The suit inside would do something else. 

 

Hikari briefly wondered what Camellia was referring to by a 'pussy', but her question would quickly get answered as she felt a finger push hard against her sensitive slit, eliciting a loud gasping moan as something inside the suit began to aggressively stimulate her, even going inside. It felt like something was taking a large brush and scrubbing her insides, feeling amazing. 

"Haaaah~" Hikari groaned as she reached her hand down past Camellia's legs. "So, nnngh, like this?" she asked. She rubbed two fingers up against Camellia's slit, feeling along the moulded contours of the suit along her slit, before pressing both fingers down against Camellia's pussy, aiming to emulate her actions.

 

Camellia watched as Hikari squirmed, in pleasure, she looked like she was loving it.  
But then soon felt Hikari's own fingers on her own, whilst not as good handwork as she did on her breasts, since this was a more sensitive area, Camellia couldn't help but moan in pleasure too.  
The feelers inside, they felt amazing.

"Y-yes, but you still need some practise with it, like this" moving her fingers, like she was trying to find a spot Camellia kept on trying, until she finally found it, Hikari's G-spot.  
She just wondered what Hikari's reaction would be to cumming inside the suit.

 

Hikari squirmed and wriggled under Camellia as she started moving her fingers around, stretching the latex into her, pushing the feelers against her sensitive insides. Hikari moaned as she tried to copy the action, though it was difficult to focus with the intense pleasure assualting her mind. A stronger feeling was slowly building up between her thighs, something more powerful. 

Hikari moaned and moaned as Camellia continued to feel around, until suddenly, Camellia hit a spot inside of her that struck her like a bolt of lightning, an intense pleasure that made her cry out. She struggled below Camellia as the spot was attacked, pressed against, brushed on, until finally, an incredible feeling burst out. "Aah-Ah-AAAH!" Hikari cried as she arched back, flooded with immense pleasure. It was like she was really being shocked with a spell, she couldn't describe it, as her hips jutted up against Camellia, and her thighs felt like they were getting slick under the suit, each movement from both her and Camellia making the sensations even more powerful

 

Camellia blushed when Hikari tried to mimic her, it felt good, but not as good as Hikari would feel in a moment.

She let out a satisfied moan as Hikari reached her climax, she felt the suit do it's job and relax in that area.  
Soon she'd be able to do more with it~  
"So, it feels amazing right? I hope you're ready for wave 2~~"  
Pressing deeper into the suit, she touched the same spot again but with more pressure this time.

Then guiding Hikari's hand, she made her touch her spot too "Ahh-ahh... Hikari-chan~ You made me cum~" She said with a lot of lust.  
Before pressing their lips together again, with even more added passion, hungrily for more... Camellia's true nature was really starting to show through. 

 

Hikari's chest heaved up and down as she sucked in air. She wasn't moving aside from mindlessly fingering Camellia's flower, basking in the glow of her climax and recovering energy. "Ahhh, Camellia, that felt sooo good~" she dreamily replied.  
However, she wouldn't have much time to recover. A wave of surprised passed over her face as she once again felt two fingers aggressively push into her, rubbing her sensitive spot with even more gusto. "Nnnnahhh! W-wait, it's still s-sensitive!" Hikari cried as she began writhing under Camellia once more. The feelers inside the suit were aggressively brushing her under Camellia's skilled fingers, and she was already quickly building towards a second thunderbolt.  
Hikari wasn't quite focused on it, but she also felt something grabbing her hand, pushing a third finger deep into Camellia with hers. It pressed her finger deep into Camellia's pussy, until she found her fingers pushing around her deepest spots. The reaction was clear as she watched the vampire tense up much like she had, riding a wave of pleasure. The hand left her fingers in there as it pulled out. Had that been the same spot Camellia was rubbing so aggressively? It was hard to think with her head so light from Camellia's attack...

 

Camellia kept toying with Hikari's pussy trying to sink her fingers deeper inside, so that they could even more fun later~~ "Ah ah Hikari~ No waiting~ Unless you want to be punished?"

She saw as Hikari was building up to her second climax already, but she was already mindlessly going through the actions, awwwww... it wouldn't do to break her new toy already, she'd allow her to keep what little was left of her sanity for now.  
Camellia soon felt herself build up as well, this feeling, it felt so good~  
She had missed this~.

 

"Haaah... no... I don't want punished...!" Hikari said, wriggling around under the vampire, which wasn't really helping herself from more undue pleasure. "Aaaah, it's so good, like I'm meltiiing~"

Despite Camellia's agressive fingering, she managed to regain a bit of her sense, riding the continuing pleasure like a wave, growing closer to a second climax. "Aaah, I want to try to make Camellia feel good too~" she added. She tried more forcefully to press her fingers deeper into Camellia, finding it easier this time to do so. She searched with her fingers for the same spot she had been guided to last time, to try and match the rhythm that Camellia was aggressively inflicting on her as well.

 

Camellia grinned slightly "You don't sound so... sure about that~"  
She watched as Hikari wriggled under her, watching the pleasure on her face.  
"Well, you better prepare yourself for more~ Tell me, this is way better than reading those books, right?"  
Before pressing deep into the spot, hoping to make Hikari cum again.

Then felt as Hikari took control and fingerred her spot pressing deep into it, oh gods... it felt amazing Hikari was such a quicker learner~  
Suddenly she felt all her juices spill out again.  
She found herself panting with pleasure, it was time to bring out her little toy~  
But she found herself with a lack of energy... maybe a drop of blood wouldn't hurt?  
No... she steeled herself... she wouldn't drink her blood, even if she DID feel this tired.

 

"N-No, I don't want to be teased again!" Hikari pleaded. "I- naaaah... would rather enjoy it like this!" Hikari felt herself building closer and closer again as Camellia's fingers and the feelers rubbed and scrubbed her insides. "T-This is better then I imag- nnn!! Ahhhh! Camellia!!" she began to reply, but her body buckled once more as as she was hit with another climax, moaning lewdly as she shook with pleasure.  
She felt so hot, so drained, lying under Camellia, as her fingers slipped out of Camellia's pussy as she came to rest on the bed. Her chest was heaving. The suit felt so tight on her now, constricting, yet still feeling good, as she floated on the surge of exctasy. It was especially tight around her pussy now, but that was only making it feel better... Her body was totally limp, however, as she fought to regain her breath....

 

Camellia soon relented and just fell on the bed next to Hikari... both of them tired, before remembering a special toy she had~  
Slowly moving towards her wardrobe, she brought out a box, then slowly opened the lid to reveal an oddly shaped dildo, one in the shape of a tentacle.  
Moving over to Hikari, the girl probably not even able to move right now, slowly unzipped the suit, put the dildo inside and then zipped it back up and let the dildo do it's magic.  
The dildo suddenly come to life wriggled it's way around Hikari's body before settling in her pussy making sucking actions around her sensitive spots.  
Moving about inside with even more force than Camellia did, but soon Hikari would find out the dildo's little secret~

Camellia would just watch in amusement, and excitement.

 

Hikari panted and gasped beside Camellia as the vampire rolled over. "Ahhh... that was really good~" Hikari dreamily remarked, giving Camellia a loving look. She wasn't sure if she could go on, even with energy trickling back in from the suit... she couldn't so much as move...

Though, apparently Camellia still could. Hikari put on a curious look as the youkai managed to push herself back up and trudge to the wardrobe... the bad one... Hikari didn't have long to wonder what kind of things Camellia kept hidden in there as she came back with some wicked looking object.

Hikari had settled down just a little during the brief pause in the action, but looking at the object was making her breath race once more, her filled breasts bouncing on her chest. The object seemed to exude to her a positively evil aura of lewdness. "W-what is that?" Hikari asked, wary.

Camellia's answer wasn't verbal, but it was answer enough as the vampire climbed back over her, opening the suit up. Her new, lewd body was exposed as a draft wafted in to make the girl shiver. Opened all the way down to her crotch, Camellia playfully held the object up against her leaking slit...

Hikari's eyes widened in a mix of fear and excitement as she realized. "You're- you're going to p-put that in me?" She asked with baited breath. Her heart pounded as Camellia grinned and nodded.

Slowly, Camellia pushed in the object, leaving Hikari to shift with discomfort as an alien sensation invaded her flower. It was only as thick as Camellia's fingers before, but the shape and texture was strange and different. It pushed all the way inside, going as deep as before as well.

Hikari breathed rapidly as it happened, but seemed to settle down a bit once it ended. With a grim smile though, Camellia simply zipped up the suit... and waited. 

W-was that it...? Hikari began to calm down as the familiar warmth and pleasurable sensations returned to her womanly body, just the odd, full feeling remaining different...

But suddenly, it came to life!! Hikari gasped as the thing began to thrash around inside her, stirring her up. She thrust her hips too and fro, rolling about on the bed as the object began to attack her from the inside, teasing her sensitive spots, rubbing against them and pulling on them with suckers and bumps. New pleasure flooded Hikari's mind as the dildo made short work of her, soon bringing her into another, powerful climax.

 

Camellia purred with happiness at Hikari's reaction "You like my little present~? Well guess what you get to keep it until well... you come back, I'm sure you'll enjoy it's other feature."

Hikari was already orgasming~~ So it would grow already~ She wondered what her reaction would be? 

 

Hikari's vision swam as she felt herself get pushed past her limit. The pleasure  
of cumming so much had proven too much for even the suit...  
Or so she thought.  
A strange feeling radiated from her flower as she was suddenly filled with energy yet again. Her body began thrashing with renewed vigor as the assault on her nether regions with even greater force then before. The alien object wriggled inside of her even more, pressing against her walls with a tighter pressure...almost like it had gotten bigger!  
"So good! So good!" Hikari cried, her tongue lolling as her body was awash with electric pleasure. "I'm going to go crazy!"

 

"You seee~~ Why hold back from having pleasure? So much pleasure~ You have fun with that~ I'll be back in a moment"

Camellia once again left the bed to retrieve an object from her wardrobe, this time bringing out a bracelet, not a normal bracelet mind you. Once Camellia put this onto herself, Hikari would want to please Camellia more and more.  
And properly treat her like a mistress~

Once again she came back onto the bed, with the bracelet on and started fondling with Hikari's breasts again.  
"Oh Hikari~ I'm sooooo glad to have met you~ How about it? Do you want to be mine?"

 

Hikari continued to moan and flail around on the bed as her flower continued to be assualted by the object inside her. She couldn't think about anything other then the feelings she was having, they were so good, this was so much more then what she had thought feeling good with Camellia was going to be like, it was overwhelming.

She was working towards yet another orgasm, she could feel it slowly build up as her sensitive spots were unrelentingly assualted. W-was Camellia going to send her home like this...? She wouldn't last until then, i-it'd be too much!

Camellia left and soon came back, before climbing onto her once again and beginning to caress her once more, which she was more then happy to return, feeling happy and feeling good as her big, sensitive breasts were massaged. She was quick to return the favor, grabbing onto Camellia's large breasts and massaging them like Camellia had taught her, letting her feel good too...

"Ah...~ What d-do you mean, y-yours?" Hikari asks, moaning lewdly as asked. "I don't... mind feeling good with you... ahhh... tonight has been fun~"

 

Camellia grinned "I mean, we've both enjoyed tonight~? Why not stop your little job and be mine? I can provide even more pleasure if you agree to do so~~ I'll give you all the meals you want, everything in fact, if only you come back once in a while~ Or maybe forever? For now though... why don't I teach you to control the dildo?"

Using a bit of magic, she made the dildo stop moving.  
"You can turn this on and off at will~ And the little "special" feature I was talking about was that every time you come to... it grows~ Of course this would soon drain you of all your energy, so it has another feature~ One which gives you even more energy.... of course, there's the problem of becoming addicted to it, but that's no problem, right Hikari~? You're loving it right?"

"But I'm only going to turn it back on when you become mine, until then... I'm going to deny your requests to give you any more pleasure, but I can assure you that I will give even more if you agree to my conditions."

 

"Haaah... be... yours... and... quit my job...?" she asked, moaning again. She reached down to press her fingers into Camellia's flower, wanting her to feel good down there too... Coming back for food, and fun, and more pleasure.... and... "Ah! Aah!!" Hikari cried out as her thoughts were interrupted by her body shaking in pleasure from another orgasm again, just as Camellia moved to turn off the magic of the dildo, though she felt it press tighter still against her inner walls as a fresh wave of energy hit her....

"Haaah.... haaah..." she panted. "That's... a lot to think about..." she replied, as Camellia began to list how the 'dildo' that had been pushed into her worked, confirming what she suspected had happened...

Without the dildo occupying all her thoughts, she felt her mind clear a little as she tried to think about this... though, she could still feel it in her... it was really tight inside her.... enticing her to want it back on, placing her back into a world of bliss again... feel good, think of nothing else but pleasure and Camellia...

Continuing to lovingly finger and massage Camellia, still over top of her, she hesitated in her response. "I... certainly wouldn't mind coming back, ah... especially if you're going to send me back with this in me, ahhh, I'm going to have to come back anyway, r-right? Ah... um, maybe I could take a week or two off and, um... come back here and you can teach me more, ah, about bows, and magic, and, mmm, of course, feeling good like this.... um... that's what you mean by being yours, r-right...?"  
"Tonight has been f-fun, though, umm maybe we've had enough for now. Any more and I m-might go crazy..." 

 

"Yes yes~~" Mmm, Hikari's fingers felt good down there, she could already feel the suit relaxing more, allowing Hikari's fingers to go in deeper, this suit felt so good. Mmm, maybe she should alter it a little?  
Once again she pressed her lips against Hikari's, combining their tongues in a little dance.

"A lot? Ah... ok then I'll give you a little time to think about it~" Such a shame, she'd want to take her now but still it seemed as though she still could think a little, but soon Hikari would relent to the pleasure of being hers.  
And slowly grow to be a little more like herself~ Perhaps they should get more slaves? It was so exciting for Camellia.

She felt so happy with what Hikari was saying, yes she would come back, oooooh how great!  
Wait... she was done?  
"You're... done? Oh nono, only I get to say when we're done~ As punishment, I'm going to do something special."  
Snaking her hand back into the suit she pulled the dildo out, before zipping up the suit again.

It wasn't big enough yet for what she wanted it to do, so she put it inside herself.  
Instantly the tentacle took her, the size was already quite big, so it felt great against her walls, in her eyes she needed more  
"Mmm Hikari~ fondle my to your hearts content~" she said heatedly.

Soon she exploded again, the dildo soaking up her juices growing once again~ This was big enough it seems.

Taking it out, she placed it in front of Hikari's face

"Suck it." She ordered Hikari, soon she'd share the dildo's other feature with her~.

 

Hikari felt herself all but happy to be pushed into another kiss, exploring the vampire's mouth while moaning, "Mmm, Camellia..."

Every time they kissed like this, she felt a hazy bliss form in her mind... it was almost addictive, spreading through her like a soft warmth, making it hard to think... it felt wrong of her not to, but getting lost into the pleasure felt so easy at the same time...

Suddenly though, she snapped out of it as Camellia pushed her harder against the bed, explaining that she would be punished again. They... weren't done yet...? She had already spent so much energy though.... 

Hikari didn't resist as Camellia unzipped her dress, squirming only slightly at the unpleasant sensation of having her skin exposed to the cool air outside of the warm, comforting suit. The squirming became more pronounced as the youkai slowly pulled the dildo out of her, inticing perturbed moans as it rubbed tightly along her walls all along the way. It was dripping as it came out, Hikari's flower soaked. She breathed heavily as the suit was zipped back up, watching, re-aroused.

Hikari's eyes followed closely as Camellia zipped down her own suit, allowing the girl a glimpse of the bare, incredibly charming body of the vampire, gasping inwardly herself as she watched her partner shove the tentacle into her own womanhood, sucking in air from the pleasure. The girl was entranced as she watched the dildo come to life inside of Camellia, ravaging the youkai like it had her, clearly enjoying it as Camellia moaned and panted. 

Hikari's hands were drawn to Camellia's breasts as she asked for it, squeezing and massaging them as the tentacle went to work on Camellia. She squeezed and rubbed them softly as the vampire wriggled over her letting her voice out as she climbed higher and higher, until soon she cried out in joy as another orgasm hit the vampire. Camellia seemed to shudder as the object reacted strongly inside her.  
Finally, Camellia stopped her twisting and writhing as she looked back down at Hikari with mischevious eyes. Hikari's were still drawn towards her partner's crotch as they reached down and let the dildo slide out, slick with juices and even bigger then before. She couldn't move her eyes away from it as it was pushed towards her face with the authoritative command. 

Hikari found her heart pounding as the object was presented to her. Covered in Camellia's juices, big and strong and wild... she couldn't resist, slowly opening her mouth and letting her lips slide over the tentacle, tasting the forbidden nectar as the alien texture pressed onto her tongue...

 

"Mmm, so you enjoy kissing? Well then~ I'll be sure to give you more later~"

She knew the pleasure Hikari was having right now, and then Hikari returned it in full as well~ Wrapping her long, slender fingers her her bountiful chest. When she came... it felt amazing, ectasy fillled her body once again, bringing her to new levels of energy from the dildo.

Then watched as Hikari's little tongue wrapped it's way around the dildo, licking up all of Camellia's juices.  
And watched as she resigned to it, slowly sucking it up, licking it.

Next she started pushing it in a little further, when the dildo suddenly came back to life, slipping out of Hikari's mouth and growing large in length, before wrapping around Camellia and Hikari's breasts, locking them in place.  
Before wildly squeezing them tight, using it's suckers to wrap in all their "sensitive" spots.

"Oh my~ So how do you like this?" She asked blushing, enticing a little moan from the tentacles roughness.

"Also, do tell me how my... "nectar of love" tasted? Hmm~ Was it nice? Depending on your next answer I may reward or punish you~" Truthfully, regardless of her answer Camellia was going to go through with her punishment.  
However, she was interested in Hikari's answer.

Before the tentacle started moving it's way around her body even more, trying to grow in length again to reach her pussy, hmm, perhaps she should turn this thing off before Hikari becomes a mindless toy? If it reached there on it's own... at this size it could potentially break them both? It was getting much harder to resist the temptation to surrender to the tentacle, even for Camellia, she wonder how Hikari felt right now? 

 

Hikari gave a sweet sigh as her tongue wrapped around the tentacle, licking off Camellia's juices from the toy. She squeaked slightly as Camellia began to push it in farther, the large object getting too big for her mouth. Her lips closed around it the best, however, uncomfortably sucking on the tentacle.

However, Hikari choked and coughed as it began to furiously wiggle out of her mouth, the girl's eyes flying wide open as it grew in length rapidly, splitting apart into a more alive thing then just a toy. It wrapped around her and Camellia, binding her hands and twisting around her breasts. It made her yelp in pleasure as the tentacles tightly wrapped and squeezed her breasts, the suckers sticking and wriggling and giving her weird, but very pleasurable sensations. Despite the rough play, she soon found herself groaning contentedly from the new sensations. 

"So rough..." she moaned. "It's like the suit, but so much better... mmmm..." she was easily submitting to it as it attacked all her weak points, even ones she didn't even know she had...

Hikari answered the question, recounting, "Aaah... it tasted really sweet... like honey..." but her eyes were now drawn towards the extending tentacles, stretching towards their delicate flowers.... it was so big now... was that going to try and go inside her...? It was going to split her in half...! Her eyes locked on, a fear was growing within her... yet, at the same time, a small anticipation of exactly how good it could feel...

 

"Riiight~" She only wanted to give Hikari a taster of what would come far, far later. Ooooh how wonderful it would be later on~ Camellia herself was moaning and groaning with the sensation of the tentacles going over the suit, it felt so wonderful truly a masterpiece~

"Hmm, if that's your answer~ I guess I'll reward you... slightly, but you're also going to get a punishment too~"  
Turning off the magic on the tentacle, Camellia slowly slid out of it's grasp, as difficult as it was.  
And helped Hikari out too.

"So, what's your favourite colour Hikari?"  
She made her way over to her wardrobe again.  
Searching for something... new, she had only got this recently, but still... it should be interesting.

 

Hikari gave an inward sigh of relief as Camellia finally began to remove the tentacles, though that didn't stop the youkai from being extra touchy with pulling off the tentacles. Watching the vampire squirm in the tentacles had also been highly arousing, having them both violated by the toy....

She shook the thought out of her head as Camellia walked back off, leaving Hikari once again an exhausted lump on the bed. Another punishment was coming... but should she be concerned or excited...?

The question given to her next threw her off a little bit, after all the other, extremely perverted ones. "Ah... um... mainly I enjoy the color of the forests and the wind... so I suppose it would be green..." she replied, a little confused, but mostly tired.

 

"Green it is then~" With that Camellia brought out a glossy green gag, one that had a special purpose mind you~  
"I guess... the longer you wear this, the better reward you'll get at the end~ However, do note that... this carries a certain amount of risk so do tell me when to take it off, alright~"

She pauses "Normally I'd use this to stop a servant from talking, but I've never needed it, nor am I using it for that purpose as you'll soon find as well. Anyways, let's put it on~"

With that she fastened the gag around Hikari's mouth.

 

....Huh...? Hikari gave Camellia a strange look, not knowing what that device was... What was it supposed to do... and what kind of risk did she mean...? Hikari frowned slightly, watching the vampire approach with it.

Listening further seemed to carry the intent. "Stop them from talking... Like, a ga-" well, her question was answered quickly as it was pushed into her mouth and tied off... but she was still confused as to the 'point' of this punishment. Though she couldn't frown now, her eyebrows seemed to convey just the same.

 

Soon enough Camellia saw the tell-tale signs of the gag starting to work, the corners of Hikari's lips had already started to turn green. Once her lips were fully consumed by the colour her lust would take over her brain.

But to increase her lust further, Camellia would have to do some actions herself.

Grabbing Hikari by the tits she slowly started to massage them again, before putting her head on them, they were kind of nice pillows, with Camellia's smaller form she could easily use them as pillows~  
But that aside she noticed her lips were almost fully green, the fun would really start to happen soon.

Although Hikari might not remember what happened much afterwards, depending on the strength of her lust.  
Using her two fingers she started toying with her own pussy, soon Hikari would be doing the same to her... yet more forcefully.

And then at last... her lips had fully changed colours~

And to her surprise their positions had already changed, she could see the hungry look in Hikari's eyes.  
She just hoped she could assert her dominance when Hikari was in this state, but it certainly would be a challenge~

 

Hikari, of course, couldn't really see her own mouth, but what she could see and feel was Camella grabbing her breasts again, rubbing them, squeezing them, stimulating them, letting moans leak out of the girl as her arousal started to ignite once more. Even without the dildo in her flower, she could feel it start to burn with desire again.

Camellia put her head down onto Hikari's stimulated breasts, using them as a pillow now, making her wonder now if they were going to bed.... but after that, she was still feeling aroused, teased, she wouldn't be able to go to sleep like this... she looked at the vampire's body, curvy, enticing, she didn't want to just stop like this... she wanted to feel the vampire more, to make her feel good...

Hikari placed both her hands on Camellia's chest, once more feeling and groping her soft, large breasts. Feeling them felt good, it felt right... she shifted up, burying her head in them as she roughly massaged them, feeling good, sighing with content...

Yet, still, she wanted more, to feel more good... she could hear the telltale sounds now as her youkai partner reached her hands down to play with herself, and she all too eagerly reached one of her own hands down to help, pushing two fingers into Camellia's flower as before, reaching for the spot that would make her feel the best, giving a murmur of agreement as Camellia began to express her delight at the pleasure.

Still, it wasn't enough... she herself was getting... hungry for it, she wanted to feel good too... maybe, just like in the books, they could....

Hikari was eager to test. All at once, she gave Camellia a shove, pushing her over as she climbed over top. Hungry, she pressed her pussy down against Camellia's flower, crying with ecstasy from behind her gag as her pleasure button lit up from the new sensations. She was grinding now against Camella's in a fog of mindless enjoyment, looking back down at her partner with carnal desire.

 

Ahhhh Camellia felt that push, Hikari was stronger than she looked.  
But when Hikari started grinding herself against her... a haze fogged over her mind.  
She continued like this for a while, before grabbing Hikari's wrists, stopping her midst her forcefulness.  
"A-as much as a turn on that was I'm your mistress not the other way around Hikari~ I'll not punish you because that felt so good, therefore my only command will be for you to stay in that suit for the rest of the night."

Which she would have done anyways.  
Now to reverse their positions.  
Using her strength as a vampire, she pushed Hikari off her onto the otherside of the bed.

Before deciding to remove the gag from Hikari's mouth, and placing it on her bedside table.

Then, she decided to remove her own suit, she wouldn't be back to her old body for a few days, so she could enjoy wearing some larger clothes for once~  
Pulling out a see-through nightgown overherself, she settled down, placing her head on Hikari's pillows and slowly started to "fall asleep".  
Using Hikari as a giant body pillow, though Hikari probably wouldn't be able to move, due to the vampires strength, it didn't seem like she was in a position that would hurt Hikari.

Sleepily she opened her eyes again and looked at Hikari "Thank you for tonight~ That was one of the best times I've had in a while~" Before placing another kiss on Hikari's lips.  
"Goodnight~" before closing her eyes again.

 

Hikari continued her grinding for as long as she was able to, a single-minded desire to feel good, and make Camellia feel good as well. She wasn't sure how many times she had came, but as Camellia was pulling the girl off of her, she was already losing much of the strength she had left, finally to the point no amount of effort from the suit would likely bring her back from her exhaustion, completely sapped..

Finally fully drained, she didn't resist any more, simply nodding and panting as her eyes felt like iron curtains, difficult to keep open or focus. She didn't need much effort to keep down any longer... she was already nearly asleep by the time Camellia had come back from being redressed. She couldn't so much as move a finger in protest, much less think about it.

And so, she fell asleep, quite comfortable under the vampire's embrace. . .

 

As they slept, Camellia could feel Hikari's body shifting on her own, even in her sleep... it was quite a turn on.  
She continued having such dreams as well, of endless nights playing with Hikari~

Eventually though it came to morning, and Camellia awoke, nudging Hikari awake.

"Good morning dear~" she placed a kiss on her lips.  
"Shall we get up?"

 

Hikari's sleep was... restless, to say the least. She shifted in her sleep often, and, as she was still wearing the suit, she would blush and curl up tighter as it worked to keep her aroused.

Her dreams had been tainted by the night as well, granting her little comfort. She was trapped and tied up, constantly being toyed with, going crazy, but she was enjoying it.... 

...The kiss almost didn't wake her up, but it was too warm, too real... she was being prodded as well... her eyes fluttered open as she blushed harder, waking up to the sight of Camellia. "M-morning..." she sputtered, nodding her head at the question.

 

"Morning darling~" Camellia cooed into Hikari's ear.

Suddenly, a idea popped into her head to arouse Hikari.  
"Do you have anywhere to go this morning? Or do you want to stay around~?"  
She started massaging Hikari's right breast, hoping to provoke a reaction from Hikari

 

Hikari blushed... well, blushed a little more as Camellia spoke sensually into her ear, making that offer to stay over again.  
"W-well, um,y-you wanted me to... ahh... stay for a few weeks, r-right?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Camellia starting to massage her chest, making her squirm. The offer to just stay was tempting... "Ah-ahh, um, I'll have to g-go home and arr-arrange it so nobody will get.... worried...." she continued to sputter, having a hard time focusing on her thoughts as Camellia's expert hand and the tentacle suit were getting her aroused again...

 

"Yes~ That's right." She felt happy that Hikari wanted to stay over, but then again... why wouldn't she?  
Especially after last night.  
"Oh? But what are you going to do with the suit? Because I don't think you have any clothes that fit you right now~"  
Indeed, what would Hikari do?

 

". . . . . . A-ah...." Hikari paused as Camellia pointed out what... hadn't been obvious until now.  
T-that was right!! She looked very different right now, and it didn't seem as if this body change would go away as soon as she removed the suit... It would probably take awhile....

Just the thought of her going into the village in an ill-fitting dress, or worse...! She winced and shut her eyes as her hands instinctively went to cover her immodest parts at the thought of being seen! Though, it didn't accomplish much with what she had been doing, or was wearing.  
"I-I... ahh!! I d-didnt think about it!" she cried suddenly. "I'll h-have to... um...! I k-know illusion m-magic! M-m-most people won-won't notice, a-ah... ummm.... i'll w-w-work s-something out, u-um... I might not h-have to stay in the v-village for long o-o-or..." she explained, very flustered. "M-m-m-maybe you h-have something th-that can help...?" she asked, looking back up in a desperate expression.

 

"Hmm, what to do then? I could lend you a larger dress~ Or maybe some kind of magic item I probably have lying around this place... even then... if you show up in that outfit, it's sure to raise questions. Tell you what, I'm being nice today. If I lend you some comfy clothes, you need to wear another outfit when you come back. How does that sound? I'll even show you what you need to wear~" She said with a very... ahem... "Camellia" look. 

 

That... wasn't going to work.... Hikari grimaced. "P-people m-might not even r-recognize me l-like this.... " she choked, looking down at herself. "Y-you're a youkai, y-you must have something to disguise y-your appearance, r-right?'

 

"Hmm, you're right~ I have umm... this bracelet, but you might not like it."  
Slowly, Camellia stripped until she was nude was again, before moving over to her bedside table, bringing out a small bracelet that would be able to fit both of them.  
"Now watch this~" She put the bracelet on, before Hikari's eyes, she would see Camellia's regularly body, fully clothed even... but underneath... that was another question.  
"Sooo~ what do you think?"

Hikari saw Camellia take off the body suit, blushing heavily at her very nude body... but her worries cleared instantly when she saw Camellia appear as she had looked yesterday afternoon.... "Yes, I-I'll take it!" Hikari exclaimed, nodding vigorously. She hadn't even considered for a second what was.. or wasn't... being obscured by the illusion. It made her look normal. That was what she really needed..! 

 

"Ahaa~ Really? So ethusiastic too~ I didn't expect that of you dear Hikari."  
"Firstly, you need to be naked for it to actually work~"  
Before beginning to un-zip Hikari's suit once again, pulling it down Hikari's body, before neatly putting it up in her wardrobe once again and then walking back over, she handed over the bracelet. 

 

"I can't w-walk back into the village without clothes... or l-looking like t-this." She replied, blushing heavily as Camellia began to strip the suit, leaving her bare. "A-as long as I look n-normal, it 's-should be fine, r-right?" She asked. 

Hikari gave a deep bow of thanks as she took the bracelet, though put one arm over what she could for an attempt at modesty. She put the bracelet on quickly.... and waited.  
"....It should start working soon, right....?"

 

"Of course you can silly~ I have too, it's perfectly safe."  
Then she waited on Hikari putting the bracelet on.  
"You should be running to the village, plus, I need to prepare for a few surprises for when you get back~"  
And with that Camellia grabbed Hikari's bow, and her, and moved her to the front-entrance, she'd also find that the bracelet she put on had been locked, and she probably wouldn't be able to take it off without Camellia.

 

Hikari jumped as she felt a hand press against her bare back into a shove, being pushed into walking forwards as her bow was shoved into her hands. "W-wait a minute, it hasn't started working y-yet!" She exclaimed as she was dragged into the hall. "Is it g-going to . . ."

They passed in front of a mirror, and her eyes went wide as she appeared normal... and clothed.

She started sputtering again, barely able to make out a question by the time hey reached the foyer as her mind reeled in confusion. "Why can't I see- do I look to you- what's going- can you wait a mi- maybe this was a bad-"

 

"Bye bye Hikari~ It's going to be alright though~ Go to the village and you'll find out all your questions"  
With that... Camellia closed the door to her mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari was uncerimonioniously thrown out of the mansion, armed with only her bow... and a magic bracelet. Completely nude.

...W--w-was this s-some sort of j-joke...?

She... h-had seen herself.... n--normal in the mirror...

Was she.... was she the only one who.... couldn't see the bracelet's.... effect...?

Hikari stood outside the mansion for quite a bit, desperately looking around to ensure she wasn't being seen, hoping Camellia would come back with something less... ostentatious.

But...as she continued to stand there, occasionally tugging sheepishly at the bracelet - to no avail, it was stuck - eventually... she came to realize... this wasn't a joke.

Her face slowly turned crimson from embarassment... s-she was going to have to... w-walk in the village like this?!? Her head spun and her form swayed like a leaf in the wind. She stumbled over to a nearby tree and had to steady herself to keep from falling or fainting. 

She had to calm down, and be rational about this. She looked... normal... to everyone else. It was better then looking abnormal... and being suspicious. T-that was r-right! She was the only one who would really know things weren't w-what they seemed... This was how youkai fooled humans... right? Nobody would be... any the wiser...

She... she could manage this. Just tell everyone she was... taking an apprenticeship... for a couple weeks... getting some training... learning more from Camellia... maybe spending a couple nights... feeling good... like in those books... like last night... It would be okay... right? Camellia was nice... right...?

Hikari began to stumble off towards the village... she was going to have to hurry... if she did, she could be back before nightfall... she couldn't give anyone time to figure out... she was naked, and had huge... sexy breasts, and wonderful curves, and.... was doing forbidden, pleasurable things with... a pretty... sexy... youkai...

Hikari quickly made it back to the village after a short trek, where her troubles were only just beginning. She couldn't contain her embarassment the entire time, her face seemingly turned pink for good. Nobody seemed to indicate she was actually nude.... which was about as much comfort as she was going to get. 

Everyone she passed, she looked at with a meek fright... sure that in some sense, somehow, they somehow knew she was walking around wearing just an illusion, with the sunlight and breeze bearing down on her bare skin... She could feel their stares, their judging, their disbelief...

More then once, she had to stop somewhere out of sight, and catch her breath, and calm down, as the embarassment bore down on her.

Also more then once, she had been approached and asked if she were okay, or that she looked sick, or that she looked as if she had seen a ghost. She quickly had to dodge the questions each time, givng an excuse that she had been running around all day, politely thanking them for their concern, and running off, trying to avoid being touched or having someone get to close and potentially see through the ruse.  
Convincing her parents and Rosette of her intentions had turned out to be the easiest part. They seemed to accept what she said without issue, and she assured them of any worries without giving away too much information. It had helped that she had recently vanished for far longer then had been intended just the last day, and that she had returned home safely regardless. It made for a somewhat more believable explanation, and while she wasn't known to be good with the bow, she had always carried it around since the death of her sister. Taking time for learning to use it was a pretty believable endeavor...

Hikari ate a reserved lunch in her room, where she tried to calm herself down some more... but that didn't really help much either...

Was she really doing all this to... spend a few weeks with... a youkai...? To do... what, exactly...? Was she actually going to learn to be an archer...? Learn more magic...? Or was the main reason... something different...?

Her thoughts turned to last night.... that had all been real... she had been... practically swept up by the vampire. The dinner, the dance... the part after... it had all been so strange... but so good... she had feel so good... so wrong... 

She was getting aroused at the memory, getting wet... she slowly began to touch herself, like how she had been shown to pleasure Camellia... massaging her breast... stroking her flower... inserting her fingers... stirring herself up... touching sensitive places...

She could remember the body suit, constantly bringing pleasure to every part of her body... Camellia's expert fingers, her warm lips and tongue... being forced to do strange things... insert strange objects into herself... getting teased and toyed with... forced to call Camellia her... Mistress...

...But it had all felt so, so good... constant, unending bliss...

...And she could go back, and do it again... and again... and maybe even more...

She bit her lip as she brought herself over the edge, not wanting to make too much noise... drenching her legs in honey...

 

At some point during all that, her eye sash managed to get pushed over her other eye, revealing her ruby red eye. She said goodbye to her parents and quickly made her way out of the village, but she avoided eye contact, and was still no less embarassed then before. 

...The shame of this whole ordeal was starting to get to her. What was she doing exactly, walking around the village with no clothing? To run away for two weeks far away from her job, her family, her studies? For... what, exactly? She was putting her trust in... a youkai, of all things. Admittedly, a very suave and pretty youkai, but... a youkai, nonetheless. 

All just for pleasure even. She had even pleasured herself to the thought of it... Was it really right...? Her whole experience today had been extremely degrading. If anyone had seen through her disguise... she didn't even want to think about what would have happened...

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... maybe she should just go back, get her things, get the bracelet off... and go back home. Her parents would understand, right? She could just have explained it as... cold feet. That would work... 

Though, the sun was setting soon, and she couldn't risk walking back at night... she'd have to spend a night with Camellia again... Maybe she could stand her ground this time... just rest in her own room. The vampire wasn't bad, when all had been said and done. She would probably respect her decision...

It could all go back to normal, she just had to tell the vampire 'no'.

With that thought in mind, the completely nude red-eyed girl, armed with nothing but her bow, approached the Camellia's mansion for the second time today, as the sun was setting low in the horizon... 

 

Camellia in the meantime was having a relaxing cup of blood, seemingly relaxing with no worries in mind.  
And after a while... she decided to do what she had planned for her and Hikari~ No dinner for tonight though, they'd have plenty energy anyways~

It amazing, the pleasure she was having with Hikari, and was glad she reciprocated her feelings, soon Hikari would be hers and only hers~ She'd treat her properly, and then someday even "pretend" to marry each other.  
She only wished Hikari would she the benefits of being a witch, the... longevity, they both needed it.  
Camellia would grow bored very quickly if she didn't.

After her preparations were made she once again... opened the door to Hikari.  
"Oh hello Hi-"  
Camellia... was good at reading people, and the moment her eyes laid upon Hikari, she knew something was up.  
Hmm... wasn't her eye green? Why would it be red? Unles she had two different coloured eyes?  
For what reason could this happen?  
She couldn't draw any conclusions, but she knew if she didn't play her cards right again... this would be over instantly.

"Good... evening Hikari, are you feeling well? Did you run into some nasty youkai on your way back?"

Camellia would be seen wearing a long black oriental dress, small white flower scattered around the hem with a little bit of embroidary around the edges. Her usual red claws had been painted black, matching her eyeshadow and liner.  
Her pale lips had been painted a glossy pink and was wearing shiny black heels.

She looked a lot more like a vampire this time. 

 

Hikari gave a polite bow in greeting as the vampire opened the door, though her rather uncomfortable expression said a lot more then her words did. It might be wrong of her to say dealing with a savage youkai might be preferable to knowingly walking into the village fully nude, but she'd at least entertained the thought.  
"N-no, I'm-- well, I'm n-not fine... the whole day w-was horrible, embarassing. I'm n-not so sure about this." she sputtered out, focusing more on the ground more then at Camellia. It... didn't really help that the dress she was wearing was just a little intimidating, either. She really looked a lot more like a proper youkai, didn't she...?

It also, of course, didn't help she was still completely nude, though she wondered if Camellia herself could see it. She definitely knew, anyway. That made it worse.

 

Hmm... hmm, yes, that was the reaction Camellia had expected, but that look... perhaps a change in demeanour would help things here?  
So approaching Hikari, she took her arms and then wrapped them around Hikari, not forcefully... but with the gentleness of a mother.  
"There there, it's alright... I... I'll be honest with you here Hikari, you see... I'm into embarrassment quite a bit~ I'm also into playing little tricks on humans~ I simply wanted to see your reaction to being forced into a disguise against your will, because you see... that turns me on, I'm a youkai after all. However that does not mean I was trying to hurt you dear Hikari-chan, I just... wanted to experience that... aaaaaand maybe toy around with your body a little, because quite frankly... your current body is hot, a real knockout I might add. This might not have been the best dress either to wear... I'll make it up to you, I promise not by dinner... or sex for that matter, but in the way you want to be taught... combat~ I'll teach you at least one new spell from my library, anything you want too, but there's enough of me chatting, you said you wanted this" she shows off her body to Hikari "And you're going to *have it, besides... I won't force you to do that again, against your will, that was a bit mean of me~ So I'm sorry for that, I'm not prideful enough that I won't at least apologize for that... besides... you must be freezing lets get inside."

With that... she leads Hikari back inside the mansion.  
"After you~"

 

Hikari stepped backwards uneasily as the vampire began to approach her... but as suspicious as she was, the stance Camellia took had a very... disarming appearance. So much so, that she didn't back up further. Hikari was taken aback when she was met not with a threatening grab, but a soft hug.

She froze in place, confused as she was being so gently hugged, and it seemed like the youkai was being..... honest? Regretful? ....Nice?

The human girl blushed as she was hugged and complimented so sweetly. Though the fact it was going through her disguise didn't help either. 

As Camellia let go of the hug and offered to make amends, Hikari fidgeted in place with embarrassment. She was expecting to make demands but had only been offered choices instead. It had actually sounded.... ideal.  
"I... um.... well...." she sputtered. "I'm  
... not happy a-about what y-you did... b-but well... you're at least being... h-honest about it... I 's-suppose if you're m-making an offer that generous a-after all, I can't turn it down..." She hadn't expected to actually go through with this training...

She shivered as Camellia mentioned the cold. "Y--yes! I- you're r-right. I.... would like to wear an actual dress again, as well...." she remarked as she started inside, scratching her chin and fretting. With even more luck, this body of hers might even look normal again soon. Though, she had gotten a lot of nice compliments about how she was... 

 

"Wonderful news~ You shall not regret it, dear Hikari. I do have a question though, about... your body, I'm sure you've been having cravings whilst you've been gone right? If needs be, I can satisfy any one of them, even right now if you so wish. However, I realise... that might not be what you exactly want now... is it, so therefore I would like to know... what is it that you would like to do right now?"

Camellia herself was unsure on where to go next with this, she knew this Hikari probably wouldn't open up to her as quickly at the other one did.  
But she relished the challenge, though... that hug made Camellia more than just a little bit wet, Hikari's body... so voluptuous she'd have to get her into that body suit again, although she suspected it might take longer for the magic to work... since this Hikari had far more magic resistance than her "normal" self.

Perhaps... she should use her other toys instead?

 

Hikari has already been blushing, and this had once again brought to mind the wild night she had just experienced. She blushed even redder at the thought and the request. She hadn't really even considered it again since then. 

Being how she was right now though.... she stood firm, respectfully bowing. "I... appreciate the offer... h-however, I would like n-nothing more than to g-get dressed r-right now. And after t-that perhaps you can teach me some things?"   
She was more willing again to actually look at Camellia again now. Perhaps some combat would take her mind off all these lewd thoughts as well. She supposed that Camellia looking more intimidating perhaps even helped repress her thoughts.

She could take care of such urges herself! 

 

"Ohhh, I have a good idea, and yes... I think I shall teach you something... interesting."

With that she brought Hikari upstairs into... a different guest room.  
"I'm going to loan you another dress~ This one used to belong to my... sister..." she said with great distaste.  
"Before she threw it out saying she had no need for a dress such as this... I find it to be rather beautiful."

With that she opened her large wardrobe, and there on a mannequin was a long green and black gothic dress, complete with a black feather clip.  
One could say it would fit Hikari's new body perfectly.

"I don't wear this dress too much, since it brings back bad memories, but I feel like it would suit you far batter, don't you agree? I'll also take the bracelet off, I want to see you in this dress~"

 

She was a little wary at first, being brought upstairs. They passed by the master bedroom much to her relief, though she hadn't been to sure about going to an unfamiliar room until it was opened and seemed.... normal.  
A dress from her sister? Another vampire? She couldn't be sure. With how the youkai worded it, it was better not to ask.  
It sure was nice to finally see some normal clothing! Hikari was impressed, and even managed a smile as a very nice one was shown to her. She nodded eagerly, very much wanting to get into it as soon as she could. 

 

"Then I shall help you into it~" Camellia casually took the dress out of the wardrobe.  
"You... should probably put some lingerie on too~ But first... time to unlock that bracelet~"

Then taking the key in her hand... unlocked it, revealing Hikari's naked body.

"My oh my... still, you're rather sexy Hikari-chan, but you're so tense. Tell you what... while alcohol would probably do the same trick, I'm going to loosen you up a little with an illusion... sort of like hypnotism, if you don't mind. I want for you to enjoy yourself a little, okay?"  
She smiles sultry.  
"If it helps a little... I too could loosen up a little?" with that said, let her dress slack a little, showing a little more of her... bountiful chest.

 

"W-well, I'm sure I could put it on easily enough myself..." Hikari insisted. Though, Camellia had already seen her form nude quite a bit, and she did work in a dress shop, so she was used to it. "...but, alright, I guess."

"Ah, yes, I could really use some underwear, having these bouncing around so much has been really inconvienent." she admitted, as the bracelet came off. She couldn't see it herself, but she could sense it. The way Camellia suddenly was looking at her a lot differently. Blushing, she covered herself with her hands as she felt a lot more... naked.

The suggestion threw her off. She was pretty stressed out... but, an illusion? ....Hypnotism...? She frowned. "I-- I'm not sure.... is that really a good idea...? Is that some sort of magic you plan to teach me...? I mean... I guess I don't mind if you explain it while you do it." She was a little more on guard now, hoping this wasn't some sort of youkai trick Camellia was planning.

She blushed and frowned further at the last suggestion. "W-well, if we could, I'd prefer we got into clothes, not out of them."

 

Camellia smiled a little inside, perfect this went perfectly with her plans.  
"Yes~ It is something I plan to teach, I mean, with a body such as your, hypnotism ought to be a trivial thing for yourself~" Before giggling.

"I'm teasing you Hikari, your reaction was quite cute though~ If you don't mind, I'll indulge myself in a little kiss."  
With that said, she started kissing Hikari's lips, slowly pushing them together, and before she even knew it... Hikari somehow was wearing the underwear and the dress. One could say it was magic.

"Truly, you are a very beautiful lady Hikari~ So, for your first magic lesson from me, would you like to learn this hypnotism magic? Or something else?"

 

Hikari wasn't quite sure what her body had to do with hypnotism. Was it some sort of magic related thing she was capable of? Seeming confused as she tried to wonder about it, she was taken aback as Camellia suddenly forced herself onto her.

Hikari made a signifigant effort not to enjoy it.... too much, this time, though, with all the fears and desires swimming around her, it turned out to be somewhat relaxing after all, as she settled into it just a little bit, letting herself untense just a little. Just as quickly, Camella stepped away, and Hikari blinked a couple times as she suddenly realized she was in the dress already. 

"H-- huh?" she gawked, confused, patting her clothing to make sure it was real. "How... when did you...?" she said bafflingly. "That's.... certainly.... convienent, though, um.... did it have to include the kiss....? I'm sure.... well.... I'm not sure what this has to do with hypnotism either... if you could explain it though, I suppose it would be handy....?"

She paused a moment to get a good look at the dress, twirling around in place. Well, at least she looked good. It was a lot better then being in nothing right now! 

 

Camellia smirked "Hypnotism can work in very different ways Hikari, like an illusion, it is used to disguise or... enhance certain things, to confuse they sense... so you may feel like you're wearing a dress right now... but you're actually not~ Unfortunately... they were off with some time. The kiss... was to confuse your senses a little more~ You let your guard down, and therefore I was able to place this illusion on you~"

With a click of her fingers, Hikari was only in her underwear.  
"Don't worry... you are actually wearing underwear"

'and maybe something else, underneath' she thought to herself.

With that said, she unveiled the illusion around the dress she was carrying and slowly let Hikari get into the dress, making sure it fit her... which it did~  
"Perfect~ So your first lesson is this "Illusion can fool all the senses" sorry for fooling you like that again~ but there wasn't really any way I could "teach" you a lesson~"

 

"H-huh? This is.... an illusion?" she gasped. She felt the hem of the dress... it felt so real...!

The human girl jumped as the dress suddenly vanished, leaving her only in underwear! Was this an illusion too? It was hard to tell... but she wasn't really keen on taking it off... if what was said was to be believed, it would wear off if it wasn't real, right? 

She frowned uneasily, and nodded at Camellia as she began to put on the dress. "I... suppose that all makes sense. If the kiss could confuse me, I suppose so could some other kind of distraction would also work... correct?"

Illusions could use all the senses.... Hikari had only ever thought you could only use them to fool the eyes and ears.... it was a scary thought. She got the dress on... it felt the same as before... was this one real, though...? It made her very uneasy now. She didn't know what she could trust knowing this... the best she could do was hope, at least, Camella could keep her word.... 

 

Camellia smiled as she took in Hikari's reaction, yes, just as she had hoped for too.  
Aaaaand, a little bit more than she had hoped, ohhh poor sweet Hikari... she had no idea what was coming.  
"Quite~" with that said, linked her leg around Hikari's pushing it slightly towards her pussy, whilst also stabilizing her so she didn't fall over.  
"I do hope you forgive me... I've become quite... needy since you've been gone."  
Before she releasing her leg.  
"But first... you wanted a proper lesson on how to do an illusion right? Let's start with that."

 

Hikari jumped as Camellia suddenly approached her again, catching her leg and pressing up against her. "N-nahhh-ah--- H-hey--!" she slipped out a moan before she could protest further, freezing up as her face flushed bright red as she felt it grind up against her flower. Upon being released, she took a step back, pressing her hands against her dress, looking extremely embarassed, before her panic quickly jumped back in.  
Flustered, she patted her dress back down, trying to make sure it was straightened out... and more importantly, try to determine it was real. This wasn't some kind of distraction again, was it!? Her red eye lit up a bit more brightly as it made some active attempt to resist any magic that might be in place with her.  
Flustered, she stuttered, "I... please.... is this part of the lesson...? I-I'm not s-sure how I'm supposed to l-learn from this...?"

 

Camellia laughed lightly "Silly, it's not part of your lesson~ Or... well I suppose it was a lesson to be learned, you have a nice body... why not learn to... show it off a little?"  
Before giggling a little again "I of course, am joking, but... I'm not opposed to the idea of it, showing your body. To. Me."  
She said poking her breasts at the last three words.

She then strolled to the door, holding her hand out to Hikari.  
"Shall we then? Go to the library that is."

 

"I ... oh..." Hikari said with embarrassment as she realised she was just being teased again. She was really getting too paranoid over nothing, wasn't she?   
"I... haah" she tried to begin, interrupted with another soft moan as Camellia forced her way forwards to tease her breasts now. It was getting difficult for her to concentrate on what she wanted, her arousal from the constant teasing starting to take its toll, making her flush her face. She didn't have the resistance to push the vampire away either... "I, um, only j-just got back into some clothes, s-so, that's s-sort of embarrassing...!" At least, that's what she wanted to tell herself...  
"I... ah.... yes, we should go to the l-library." She replied, taking the youkai's hand.

 

Taking Hikari's hand, she only realised how long and slender her fingers were.  
She had grown smaller since then, but ooooh she knew they would have more fun in the bed with fingers like that.  
Noticing Hikari had seen her look at her hands for a little too long she addressed her  
"You must have practised hard with your bow, I can feel it, in your fingers. All your hard work... at least I appreciate all of it."  
Giggling again "Look at me rambling on like an old woman, let's hurry to the library."

With that said, she swept up Hikari into her arm and zoomed through the mansion.  
Only a minute later they were inside once again.

Placing Hikari down, she then flew over to one of the many bookshelves "Hmm, should be around somewhe- aha here" she said removing a book from the bookshelf.  
"Here is the book, now I shall teach the subtle art of illusions, are you ready?"  
She said, floating back down to Hikari.

 

Hikari blushed a little more as the vampire commented on her fingers, and she replied, "Y-yes, thanks... I... took it up after.... ah..." she stopped herself, going silent. Her bright red eye seemed to fade just a bit as she thought of the sentiment.  
The sombre feeling would only last just a moment as she was swept up off her feet to the Library, quickly returning to her flustered state. She blushed once more at the embarrassment of being carried, surprised by how fast they flew through the mansion. Her heart was racing as she was set back down on her feet, once they had reached the library, and even the speed at which Camella flew over right to the book she wanted had barely given the girl but a moment's time to recompose. Despite the rollercoaster, she managed a small smile as she nodded in response. "Y-yes, ready!"

 

Camellia grinned a little "Well I'm not ready just yet, I'm going to change into another outfit, enjoy the library~"

With that, she vanished again, leaving Hikari alone for a few minutes.  
After a little time though, Camellia had finally came back, albeit... dressed a little differently than before.

A white button up blouse with frills around the seems that showed... an impressive amount of cleavage (and a little of her purple bra), a very short mini-skirt, there was no real point in wearing it considering you could see her dark purple panties.  
Long black thigh-high stockings with a garter belt and the same heels from before.  
Completing the look sat a pair of red reading glasses sat gently upon her nose.

It was the famed "sexy teacher" look!  
"Hello again~ What do you think?"

She was hoping this probed the reaction she wanted, but who knows? Hikari might surprise her.

 

"Oh... ok...?" Hikari responded, a little confused. Did an outfit have something to do with the lesson...?

Camellia quickly vanished, leaving just Hikari in the library. She took a deep breath, finally getting a quiet moment to calm herself down after the very hectic time she had been through so far. 

With the book Camellia had handed to her still in hand, she opened it up, taking a quick look at the contents in the first few pages. 

Soon though, Camellia returned, Hikari looked back up from it, eyebrows raising at the new sight. She'd never seen quite anything like it but, it was very... provocative. It made Hikari blush. Her eyes were drawn briefly to the very visible panties underneath the skirt, before she looked back up in further embarassment. 

"Ah, w-well, it's a bit st-strange, but you look... very pretty in it, Camellia... Ah... glasses are a sur-surprising choice." she sputtered, further confused as she noticed them. Admittedly the vampire probably looked better without them. "I didn't know you needed them...?"

 

Camellia grinned a little "ahaa, you like my panties, Hikari? I picked them out just for you~" she sung.  
And then pouted "Is that all? 'Pretty' I thought you thought higher of me Hikari~"  
Before say 'ahh' "These glasses aren't needed, they were... from a friend of mine, they make me look quite... sophisticated wouldn't you say? Now turn to page 64, that will cover the illusion I'll be teaching today."

 

Hikari blushed further in embarassment at the remarks. "Y-you... did...? T-t-thanks..." she stammered. She wanted to question why Camellia would pick out panties just for her, and why that pair in particular. Why dark purple...? She didn't have an answer, though she could certainly guess why the vampire had made them so visible....  
"S-sorry, I, ah, um, I'm not familiar w-with that s-style. T-the... um...." She looked Camellia over again, looking for something to compliment. It seemed a little like the fashion Rosette made, but not quite the same. She gulped. "The... stockings are a nice choice, th-they really bring out your, ah.... legs."

In the end though she decided to just hide her embarassment behind the book, quickly flipping to the page asked for and reading it intently to distract herself.

 

"Oh, you are most welcome Hikari~"  
then giggled "Oh you're not familiar? I used to be quite the te..." she was going to say a different word, but saved herself in time "teacher when I was in Spain. I bought this outfit when in was in Europe, not too long ago mind you, but still... makes me feel old. I still look as good as the first day I wore it though~"   
A bit of her pride showed through "Oh excuse me... that was a bit boastful of me, of course you look far better than I did back then, even now..."

"Oh? The stockings?" Before that bringing a smile to her face, a very teasing smile at that.  
"Oh my, "brings out my legs" you say? Which draws attention to my..." panties, she was going to say, but she left it unanswered, Hikari would most likely understand what she meant anyways. Oh... she seemed quite pre-occupied with the book, a shame... she would have teased her a little more.

Meanwhile, if Hikari were to read the contents of the page, she would see the words "I'm not actually infront of you, your first task is to dispel my illusion~ That is the most important rule when it comes to illusions. 'To master illusions, one must be unfooled by one.'"

Unsaid, the reverse could also be said 'To master illusions one must fool all.'

Needless to say, despite being quite obvious, it was a good lesson.

Also written on the other page was: "Since this in an illusion my... other self could quite do anything and I do mean anything, bar kill you, do... perverted actions though? Certainly, however you mustn't be fooled by it~ That is my task to you~" 

 

Hikari had almost responded again to the vampire as she read the pages. Her eyes went wide from the realization, peeking up from the book to confirm that Camellia was, in fact, still there., or rather, the illusion was, opting now not to respond to her provacative comments. "I-it's an illusion...?" Hikari muttered to herself aloud. How was she able to talk with it, was Camellia hidden nearby to tell the illusion what to say...?

Her eyes went wider and her face got more red as she read the next page, that the illusion was capable of almost anything. And with the emphasis on perverted actions, it was a good indicator of what it was.... likely to do...

But....

Hikari took an uneasy step away from Camellia as she continued to read the book, frantically turning the pages and skimming to try and find what information she had actually been expecting to find., no longer paying attention towards the apparent Camellia illusion. "W-wait a m-minute! D-does it s-say how to ac-actuallly d-dispel tthis!?" she muttered as well. Were the words on the pages also an illusion? Surely Camellia hadn't wrote this in advance, right? Maybe the whole book was an illusion? She just couldn't tell any more!!

 

The actually Camellia was currently floating in the area she had retrieved the book initially from, watching how Hikari would do this.  
There were a few ways she could dispel the illusion, but the assignment was to be unfooled by it, in other words, unbeknownst to Hikari.  
She didn't have the luxury to feel pleasure this time, it was a lesson not so much in illusions but in not being broken by Camellia.

Hikari was of course... quite feeble, that... other side she saw momentarily though?  
She had hoped that it was perhaps an alternate personality and something like this would cause the two to interact with each other.  
As much fun as it would be to break Hikari, slowly and surely, her mind eventually would be broken into that of a toy that could not think or speak. Camellia detested that, to be able to think and speak were one of the many joys one could have in the bedroom.

Eventually though... Camellia would certainly break her enough to change her personality, firstly though... she wanted to have a little fun with this illusion of hers.  
\- - -  
The illusioned Camellia took a look over at Hikari, who was gazing at the book, it knew it's job from the mistress, and wanted to spot any clear signs that Hikari knew something was up.  
Of course Hikari wouldn't know this, but that wasn't important.

Then a look spread over Hikari's face like wild fire... hmm... she was unsure as to what to determine the reaction as... but it didn't go against anything... so far.  
And then set in panic, oh poor poor Hikari, at least this Camellia was allowed to have a little fun

"Oh Hikari~" without warning snaked her hands around her body and then pulled her into a kiss, a slow sensual kiss, and then broke it.  
Then placing her lips near Hikari's ears, she whispered into it, huskily "Do you want to do it here?" Groping her butt slightly.

 

Hikari hadn't had even a chance to react, reading in panic, as Camellia approached. In a sudden motion, she was yanked forwards as arms grabbed at her back and pulled inwards. The book was pushed against her stomach as her lips met against the vampire. Sudden but soft, she could feel the deep, passionate kiss, a tongue gently probing her mouth. Her face slowly darkened red as she couldn't escape, her arms pinned, her head unable to move from the assault.  
As they broke the kiss, she panted, breathing deeply. "A-aah... this isn't... real, is it?" It certainly felt very real... but this was how she had been told illusions could be... right?  
Her red eye shone brightly as she tried to resist the magic of the illusion, the book dropping from her hands as she tried to weakly push the vampire away. At the same time though, she was certainly not protesting too hard, rising up on her toes and murmuring in reaction to her butt being groped...

 

Suddenly... the illusion vanished, revealing Camellia floating back at the bookshelf where she got the book.  
With a little bit of a frown on her face.  
"While... I congratulate you for your boldness on saying it was an illusion, despite me telling you not so say that..."  
A smile spread across her face.  
"I'm going to have to punish you for not following the assignment~"

Her smile seemed to spread, just a little.

"Now then... what shall your punishment be? I can't be too heavy on you, so maybe I'll let you decide?"  
It seemed more of a question to herself than it did to Hikari.  
"Hmm... rope punishment seems a little much, perhaps... aha, I have an idea that will compliment our... lessons too, after all... we're going to be doing this again later, but the illusion will do far more."  
With that, out of a pocket she brought out a... pencil? No. A dildo about the size of one.

"Insert this into your... pussy, it will help with the resistance to my illusions advances, however... your punishment... let's say every time you want to ask me a question... you must kiss me like my illusion did before~ I expect for you to fully offer all your services. Sounds fair does it not?"  
With that held out the "pencil" dildo to Hikari.

 

Hikari stumbled back as the "weight" of the illusion suddenly vanished, making her lose her balance. Confused and still embarrassed, she quickly darted her head around until she spotted the real Camellia. Still a bit confused, she took a defensive stance as the vampire flew down to her, only relaxing as she didn't show any obvious intent to grab her this time.  
The girl put on a perplexed look as she was scolded, replying, "W-wait, was trying to disprove it not... the point...?"

Her face flared red again as the topic of punishment came up... even though she thought she hadn't done anything wrong. Her mind wandered to the last time she was... 'punished'... The mention of ropes certainly wasn't helping or the promise the illusion would do... more.

She seemed relieved just a little when the youkai pulled out some kind of pencil. That didn't last. Her eyes went wide on realizing what it was, and the order from Camellia that followed.  
Hikari protested this time. "H-hey! Wait a minute, what does... that have to do with resistance, or... kissing you, for that matter!?"  
Getting a little defiant, she folded her arms across her chest. "I thought this was... some kind of spell lesson...? I don't know how I should learn from... this? How exactly am I supposed to learn how to dispel illusions....?" 

 

Camellia shook her head "It wasn't disproving the illusion" She took a step forwards "It was dispelling it, as in break it... I'm aware of your lack of magic ability, or resistance for that matter... I hope to correct that. I was only trying to help~"

Camellia eyes flashed... ahh, it was good that she protested, that showed resistance it meant she could play a little game  
"Ahh, this" she held up the 'pencil' "Will provide a marginal degree of magical support, not much, but it blocks outer magic going inside..."  
"The kissing is your punishment, I do hope you won't forget that~"

Then sighing... she guess she had to teach her how to dispel one... it would ruin her reputation slightly (not that she had much of a good one to begin with)  
"I was hoping natural talent would make dispelling an illusion clear to you, so I hesitated to give you guidance... I apologize, now... what did I say about asking questions though?"

Camellia inwardly felt very smug she had made that rule.

 

"But I thought-" Hikari began to protest, before pouting. "I mean... I already know how to do illusions... ah, more basic ones- with light and sound, so I can dispell those too..." she demonstrated by making a magical gesture, preforming a low-level illusion dispell. She frowned some more. "I didn't think it would help with this, being all the senses and such..."

Hikari scratched her head in slight confusion. "I thought this lesson was about hypnosis in the first place...?" She'd forgotten how illusion magic completely factored into this.

Looking back at Camellia, she eyed the 'pencil' with a little bit of distaste. "Don't you have anything less.... embarassing...?" she asked, frowning. "I... don't know how... or why a..... that is.... supposed to help..." she sputtered, obviously embarassed. "A-and furthermoere..." she continued, giving another pout. "Your punishment doesn't make any sense.... I thought you wouldn't force me to... do that-- or at least ask me to until you taught me things.... I mean... not that I would hate it, but... mmmm.... I'm not happy about this ''punishment'', that makes it hard to ask questions..."

Hikari paused for a moment, looking downwards and giving herself a moment of thought, before looking back up. She held her hands down and balled up, and her face quickly reddened as she said, "I-if you r-really must insist, I'll let you k-kiss me instead. O-once. J-just don't go overboard." 

 

"Perhaps we should start off at that level... another time though, I have some other plans in mind for the meantime"

And nodded "Yes, I of the understanding that to learn how to make the best illusions, you must dispel the best illusions. Hypnosis is a high level form of illusion magic that... I am not sure you would be able to perform it~ Therefore we are sticking with low level illusions, either way... we're done for today."

"Yes, that is indeed what a "punishment" is Hikari~ you don't have a say in it, it may be unfair to you... but that's the point."  
And then let herself a little smile "Seeee~ I knew you'd understand."

Wrapping her arms are Hikari's body, she brought her lips close before whispering breathily into her ear "I knew you wanted this, so enjoy it a little~"  
She then pulled Hikari into a long kiss, not enough to send Hikari wild again like before... but enough so that Hikari's mind might consider claiming Camellia's lips again, heavily in fact.

"Haaaaa, that was a wonderful kiss Hikari, expertly done~ I dare say you've surpassed most of my previous maids~ I'll make sure to give you a nice reward later."

 

"O-oh, I think I understand now..." Hikari replied. She didn't consider that hypnosis was illusion magic. It wasn't quite what she'd thought to understand it to be, but putting it in that way, it might make more sense, perhaps, as an advanced illusion.

"I- I don't want to learn more low level illusions though..." Hikari replied, frowning. "That would be no better then what I'm learning already at home." she said, defeated. She wasn't likely to have much choice in the matter, but she'd still wished to learn the more important skills sooner.

Hikari crossed her arms on the explanation of the punishment though, continuing to pout. "It's- w-wait a minute, how am I supposed to want to ask questions though if you punish me for them...? I-it doesn't make sense...! Ah...!"

Camellia stopped the girl's further thoughts however as the vampire put her arms around Hikari, saying something that made her blush even more. Before she had a chance to retort, Camellia planted down her lips, pressing into her mouth. Hikari couldn't help but relax a little and settle into the familiar feeling, it felt good, the vampire's tongue playing with hers, and tasting her lips. A small sigh marked their parting. 

Hikari, with some reluctance, took a step back from Camellia, flustered once more, yet relaxed by the kiss. She simply nodded at the compliment, not sure what to think about the implication of a 'reward', knowing this was what a punishment was. More time with illusions seemed to be off the table though, much to her dissapointment. In its place, she asked, "W-well, what should we do next...?" 

 

Camellia smiled "You really seem to be wanting to kiss me, that's two questions, not that I'm complaining about it though~"  
Forcefully she put her lips against Hikari's again, this time a little faster to distract Hikari from what she was about to do.

Sneakily, she snuck the "pencil" into Hikari's private spots, but since it was so lightweight right now, and Camellia's very forceful kiss was probably distracting Hikari more than it sliding in, Hikari simply wouldn't notice it... for now, but by then it would be too late~.

Continuing the forceful kiss, she invaded Hikari's lips, not so subtly "claiming" them with her painted lips.  
Soon though, she broke up and noticed her "mistake".  
"Ooops... maybe I was a little too forceful there, shall we go into the bathroom to clean ourselves up a little?"  
She asked Hikari.

 

"T-two questions..." Hikari interjected. She took a step back after catching the last question, but by the time she had realized the second question and taken another step back, "I- w-wait a minute, that's not fair, th- aah!" Camellia was aggressively closing the distance, and it was too late. Camellia locked their lips in an even more rough and sensual kiss. 

"M-mmph!" Hikari tried to resist, pushing weakly back with her arms, but the real thing was no match for her, and she quickly slackened in acceptance as Camellia pushed deep into her mouth. She shivered suddenly as she felt something press against her secret place, perhaps the vampire's leg, but the kiss was making her mind haze, her breath short, and it was hard to tell...

By the time she was released, the felt dizzy, confused.... and still wanting a little more... she heard Camellia offer to clean up, and felt something messy on her face, so she weakly nodded as she tried to regain her senses. "D-don't forget to a-answer my questions," Hikari mumbled in a dazed stupor. 

 

Camellia giggled "That's the point Hikari, you either ask the question... and get punished, or not ask any at all~"  
and then answered the second one "We are... going for a bath together~"

 

Hikari frowned, trying to think through her hazy confusion, that something about that didn't sit right with her, that she was punished for asking questions, but it was getting difficult to think... she couldn't be sure if she was okay with bathing together with Camellia. It was just going to be a bath.... right? A dull throb from her secret place was making her thoughts even more distracted, thinking about the kiss, and what they had done the night before....  
She took Camellia's hand, mumbling, "L-lead the way then..."

 

Taking Hikari's hand, she slowly guided her to her bathroom, doing some small talk on the way to keep her distracted from the probably slightly obvious thing inside Hikari's pussy.  
She could help but wonder what Hikari's reaction would be to everything she was about to reveal, her heart was racing... naturally this might be the part where she'd inevitably have to fight Hikari after what she'll do in the bathroom, but it would be far better for Hikari just to accept her fate.

Camellia truly didn't want to harm Hikari, but if push came to shove then she would after all, Hikari was Camellia's possession now.

Eventually, they reached the bathroom, or rather... a small room with a foot spa and lockers.  
In which Camellia had already specially selected something for both of them to wear afterwards granting no fight would take place.

"So Hikari~ I think you know what to do now." She winked suggestively at her, before starting to take off her own clothes.  
"No need to use the lockers, feel free just to hang your clothes up there" she said, pointing to a rail with a fight coat hangers on it.

 

They made their way to the bathroom, but Hikari was finding it hard to shake off her arousal, with the throbbing in her nethers continuing to distract her.... she hadn't thought she could get so aroused, she wasn't sure quite why....  
They had made it to the bathroom, it really did look quite luxurious. 

"A b-bath, of course..." she answered. She blushed three shades more red as she was instructed to take off her clothes. As long as it was just going to be a bath, she kept thinking, before slipping out of her dress. Bending down to take things off her legs was rather difficult - made worse by the throbbing.... almost like something was in there....? She.... was too embarrassed to check in front of Camellia, and the vampire was not likely to give her the privacy... It wouldn't make sense for something to be in there either......!  
Blushing more, she managed to get her dress off, blushing hard as she admired Camellia's in the nude again, turning away, and feeling embarrassed about her own body... 

 

Turning around to face Hikari again after stripping, she grabbed her hand and said "Stop blushing so much, it makes you an easy target to tease~ That said... it's almost as if you've never seen another females body."  
Her smile then took a devilish turn "Looks like I ought to teach you the wonders of the female body~"

Grabbing a hold of her left arm and inserting them between her now not so huge breasts, she dragged Hikari into the steaming bathroom.  
It's white walls practically glowing with more white light, rather than being dimly lit like one would expect it was more... snow esque than anything, slightly more japanese-esque too than a traditional European bath, that said... it was more roman than japanese if she was quite honest.

"Now I'm gonna tell you a few things before we go into the bath~ If you suddenly decide to fight me, that's ok I'm willing to go ahead, but I would like to let you know that before that happens... IF it happens, I do not want to harm your body, that said... the same can't be said about your mind"

 

As Camellia grabbed her hand again, she continued to blush, despite the vamire teasing her not to. "W-well, It's not that, I..." she blushed even harder when Camellia offered her 'that' kind of lesson. "W-wait a minute...!" she pleaded, "I thought w-we agreed... you said you wouldn't...!" 

She didn't have a chance to say much else as Camellia grabbed her arm, tucking it between the youkai's bountiful breasts, the softness making her more embarassed... She stumbled forwards as she was dragged, her flower pulsing.... S-something was in there...! She was starting to feel it filling up, buzzing inside her... she let out a soft moan, a gasp, as she was led along... "H-how did something-? N-no, h-hey...!" 

She began to lightly struggle, pulling her arm, until Camellia suddenly stopped, and told her something that made her stop and listen. Camellia was.... she... this was too much...! She was nude, d-defenseless... maybe if she could just get back to the locker, to her bow...!

Hikari yanked her arm free, stumbling back. "N-not like this...!" she cried. She took a couple steps back, towards the locker room, ready to bolt. "Y-you promised...! Y-y-...Youkai!"

 

Camellia smiled back at Hikari  
"Yes~ I did promise not to harm you, but you see... wording is an important aspect, you must see underneath what I was saying, but... I suppose you failed in that for which I thank you for Hikari-chan~"  
She instantly appeared infront of Hikari, freezing her in place.  
"That said... I'm not going to turn you into some mindless husk, just... loosen you up a little."

Placing her lips on Hikari's she then proceeded to pull her into a long kiss, hoping to break her resistance down a little.  
Then fondling her breasts, she'd break that tough shell off, then hypnotize her, commanding her be more submissive.

"So, how did that feel Hikari~? Wonderful right?"  
Camellia asked.

 

Hikari continued to edge back, trying to figure out a way to escape... could she even escape? What would happen if she tried...? N-no, there had to be a way out of this...! Whether talking, or fighting, or... something...! "T-that's not fair...! L-lying to me like that! I t-thought I could t-trust you, even a l-little! Y-youkai...!"

She tried to back away more, to turn around and make a break for it, but... "A-ah!" she nearly jumped out of her skin as Camellia suddenly appeared behind her, throwing her completely off guard, making her freeze in panic. She was helpless to act as Camellia pulled her into another deep kiss, tenderly grasping her lips, her tongue. She couldn't help but find herself quickly calming down despite the panic, blushing at the feeling of Camellia's soft tongue teasing her...

She started to squirm as her exposed breasts were grasped, rubbed, fondled along with the kiss, feeling good, drawing her thoughts back into the memory of what had happened just so soon ago....

Finally, however, Camellia relented, letting her go. She was still dazed, worried. She still found herself backing away, slowly, yet with how hard her emotions were being pulled around, it was exhausting, between the panic, the fear, the pleasure, it was getting hard to think. "Y-y- n---no, s-stop, t-this isn't.... y-youkai...!" she whined, the voice in her head still yelling at her to resist, to get away.

 

Camellia didn't relent, she'd not let Hikari escape like this.  
"This act needs to leave Hikari, we're in a bath~ Relax a little."  
Using a very minor subtle form of hypnotism she'd get Hikari slowly "into the mood"

She pushed her breasts against Hikari's own, pushing their bodies together and then went in for a further kiss, this time however also teasing her pussy with her fingers slightly.  
"You know you want this Hikari, all you need to do is accept your fate~ If you accept, I did promise you that I'd make you feel even better, why deny your curiosity the chance to have some fun?" She breathily whispered into Hikari's ear, then resumed the kissing once again, teasing the pussy further.

 

"R-relax... But- b-but how..." Hikari replied, sputtering.

She was again kissed, Camellia pressed up tightly against her, the panic leaving her no way to wriggle out. She yelped out as she suddenly felt fingers pressing up against her exposed pussy, which was already buzzing, pulsing strongly with the feeling of something inside. It left her mind reeling, confused, helpless, it was hard to think as Camellia breathed suggestions into her ear, but it was easy to focus on the words, which she repeated slowly... "I... know I want this.... accept my fate... feel even better.... have some fun...." W-was this what she really wanted? It was hard to say no, deep down it was true, though she still didn't want it like this... her thoughts were interrupted again as the attack continued, making her shiver, unable to struggle, leaving her vulnerable...

 

Camellia was giddy inside, she almost had what she wanted, Hikari's defense was also down, leaving her vulnerable to her hypnotism, if Camellia did it now... it would probably make Hikari a mindless husk like she had wanted... but out of mercy, Camellia did not act on it. She had realised she was pushing it a little too much, her vampiric urges... got the better of her. But... she still wanted to have a little fun in the bath.

"Yes~ but~" She pressed her warm body against Hikari's even more... somehow... it was even starting to turn Camellia on  
"Would me saying "I love you Hikari" help~? I know we both feel the same way, I'm a youkai... like you said... we all have urges you're just being awfully tense right now. All I want to do, is make you a little more like me~ That's probably a little too much to ask though... so I'll ask instead... if you want to have some fun, let's enter the bath together. If you want to leave after forcing myself onto you... very well, but know that if you do so... you'll never ever be allowed to return. Alternatively~" She brought her mouth right next to Hikari's own "I leave you in the bath on your own~?

 

"Y-y-yo-you l-l-love me?" Hikari gasped in astonishment. She turned her head, her cheeks burning red with embarassment, as she listened to Camellia talk, explain, and offer. That had just thrown her mind into an even harder reel. Had this... all been for love...? She was so confused now, it was hard to tell what seemed right, what seemed fair. It was hard to proccess this... especially with her pussy still buzzing with pleasure, making her stifle a moan, with Camellia pressed so closely to her, her smile, her lips, her beauty, close and warm... "I d-don't want to l-leave, n-not until you-you're finished teaching me, b-but...mmmmm!" she tried to lay out her thoughts, stifling another moan. "M-maybe I should b-bathe by myself, a-and think about it..." she replied, though she seemed to be unsure of herself. S-she did want to have some fun, it was true....

 

"Of course I love you, you're... I can't put into words how much I want to care for you, to see you grow~ and naturally... I will respect your request~ I have some... clothes outside once you're done, despite being see-through... they're very comfortable~ you'll feel nice and warm in them."  
With that... Camellia would disappear... for now.

 

Hikari slowly nodded, feeling almost a little... cold, as Camellia seperated herself and walked away, finding herself wobbling at the knees as her mind dwelled on the last things she had said before she had left...

It wasn't until Camellia had left and she had the mind to think for herself again that one thing didn't sound quite right.  
"W-wait a minute.... s-see-through...?"

That sounded... embarassing... but did she really have a choice? .....Likely not. But.... at least she finally had things to herself.

With a careful, somewhat defeated sigh, she looked around. There wasn't anywhere to really wash off... it wasn't a bath like she had seen before. All that was really in the room seemed to be a shower and a very large tub, along with what looked like containers for all sorts of what she'd assume was shampoos and washes. 

She thought about going to the shower first, but when she looked at the bath, it seemed to be filled with some sort of foam. Camella was from somewhere else, outside of the land. Maybe they washed in the tub? It was a weird thought to her, but it looked like it'd make sense.

With a little hesitation, she got into the tub, though her hesitation was very quickly dissipated by how warm and inviting the water felt.  
Settling into the tub, she found herself sighing in content almost instantly. Whatever was in the water was very relaxing, she felt like she was getting clean just by being in the water. She took a moment to dip her head in, get her hair clean, before she sat back against the wall, relaxing, slowly rubbing her skin to wash off the multiple days worth of grime and sweat she had accumulated.

Her mind drifted back towards Camellia, from what had happened last night, to what had only happened moments ago. She had felt and experienced so many new things, so many pleasurable things from Camellia. She had told her she had loved her. Was that true? Was that all for the sake of this love? Or was it more of her youkai tricks? 

B-but would a youkai trick her just to make her feel good? That didn't seem like a very youkai thing to do... She had felt so many pleasures, after all...

 

As she thought about it, her hand brushed over her breast, making her jump. That had felt good. Really good. She realized she was breathing heavily. Had she been in the bath too long? Or.... 

"Mmmm~!" her thoughts were interrupted once again by the buzzing in her crotch. Her pussy felt so full, it felt so thick now, it felt even more wonderful then before inside her... but she needed to get it out. It had been put in there without her realizing, it had been wrong, without her consent, she needed to get it out...

But when she reached for it, touching herself down there, another loud moan escaped her. J-just a single touch! It felt so good! N-no, she had to get this out...!

She tried to spread herself open, to dig her fingers inside and pull the object out of her, but, ahn, as soon as she tried that, her fingers started moving on their own, rubbing her flower instead. N-no, it felt too good! Her other hand drifted down to try to help, but only made it as far as her breasts, grabbing herself and rubbing, the pleasure was too good.... Camellia drifted back into her mind, and she touched herself thinking about all the things Camellia had done to her... "Ah... no... Cameliia..." she muttered, moaning in the bath water as she continued to pleasure herself, building up, the buzzing of the dildo adding to it, feeling better and better...!

"Ah... ah... Too good...!" she said as she tensed up suddenly in orgasm, pleasuing herself to the thoughts of the dildo, and to Camellia...

 

Soon enough Camellia had reached another bath, this one without the foam inside it, and soon had started to wash herself inside it.  
She knew what Hikari would be doing in that other bathtub, afterward though... the heightened feeling of the dildo will make her more... "sexual active"  
Oh, Camellia herself had started masturbating at the thought of it all, then with an interesting idea, took the soup bar she had been washing herself with... and slid it inside her pussy.  
Moaning a little at the action she began slipping it in and out "Ahnn... Hikari~"  
The two of them were going to have so much fun tonight~  
Fondling her breasts she worked herself up to an almost frenzy, before taking the soap out.  
Noticing that her breasts had shrunk considerably since the previous night, Camellia went over to a box of soap next to the bath, then opening a new one she started washing her breasts and body once again.  
Slowly, over the course of a minute, her body had started to change back to what it had been the previous night, with longer hair.  
Her breasts a voluptuous D-cup.

The soap had also had an effect on her breasts, making the nipples go hard, as if she had been turned on.  
Then... putting the soap aside, she had reached into the box again, pulling out a different box, this time, containing a similar dildo that she had put into Hikari.  
Sliding it in and out, with her already been turned on quickly made the dildo grow in size, until she struggled taking it out.  
After a minute or so, Camellia's pussy couldn't take it anymore and she reached a high.  
"Kyaaa~" she squealed, then pulled out the dildo and set it aside.  
"Oh Hikari~" Camellia coo'ed in thought of her, the two of them really were meant for each other.

After a while of laying in the warm bath, Camellia decided it was time to leave, had dried herself and then slipped on her own see-through negligee. Eager to see how Hikari was doing in her own bath~  
With luck... she'd having a little more "fun".

"Oh Hikari-chan~? How was your bath?" She said, in the changing room outside the bath that Hikari was currently in.

 

"A-Aah...!" Hikari stuttered in reply, failing to hide the tone, quite definitely more high pitched and shrill then a simple response should be. She struggled to crawl out of the bath, the heat and the pleasure making her dizzy. The cold bit her hard as the water began to drip off, yet she still felt so hot. She moaned as she breathed, so very sensitive, with the dildo inside her feeling so large, buzzing so much, it felt lke it was going to break her. Yet she couldn't get it out, knowing she would end up just touching herself again.

It was hard to focus. Touching herself had felt good... but, deep inside, she knew, it hadn't felt as good. She needed someone else to do it to make it feel better, to satisfy her.... She was still so sensitive, and so hot, she needed more to get rid of this feeling.... Someone like... Camellia...

"Ahn... mmm..." she struggled to her to her feet. Her breasts had shrunk back down towards near her original size, she felt small again, like before. But she couldn't hide how aroused she was, her nipples were stiff, and the dripping from her flower didn't feel like just water from the bath....

Finally, after much effort, she stumbled towards the changing room, embarassed, hot, aroused, with Camellia right there. She flushed with more embarassment, as she sputtered for more words. "P-please... t-take this out of me... ahhh, Camellia, I... I... want you t-to teach me m-more but... I feel so h-hot... p-please he-help me out...."

 

Camellia licked her lips in anticipation, this was the moment she had been waiting for. She felt Hikari's ache through the magic link she had set up, though Hikari didn't feel what Camellia was feeling, Camellia certainly knew what Hikari was feeling.  
Usually Camellia would ask "Are you sure you want this? Because after this point there's no going back."

...but she didn't, this time she knew Hikari wanted this deep down, she had already made her decision and so... removed the negligee and entered the bathroom.  
"Oh Hikari, you know that I will always be happy to help you out~ I'll not let you suffer any longer~"

Waving her magic she dispelled the lock around the now giant wet dildo, and carefully slipped it out, letting Hikari's juices spill out.  
"So are you ready to feel amazing?"

 

Hikari looked up at Camellia, panting, burning, needy. No turning back... the words echoed in her mind... but she couldn't muster the hesitation. She couldn't take this any more, she was going to be stuck in here, trying to get this dildo out, unable to, and yet still wanting more...

She nodded slowly, the smallest amount of relief in her expression bleeding through her boiling lust as she heard those words, that her suffering was over. She watched as Camellia entered the bathroom, removing her transparent covering. The vampire was... enchanting, her body looked so inviting, so beautiful...

The young human cried out as Camellia reached in and pulled out the huge dildo, almost climaxing again on the spot. Her knees buckled as she fell down on her legs, panting harder than before, head swimming. She looked back up at the youkai... despite the question... despite her fears, she had already agreed there was no turning back... and so she nodded once more.

 

Camellia smiled, at last... she had won Hikari was now all hers~ and she felt so happy that was the case!

Slowly she reached for one of the soaps that she had washed herself with a while ago.  
Taking it out of the package she started to wash Hikari's body with it, massaging each part of her body, watching as Hikari's body grow more mature like it was before.  
Then eventually putting down the soap she started fondling Hikari's breasts, slowly teasing them and flicking her nipples occasionally.

Suddenly she then plunged her two fingers into Hikari's pussy, hoping to probe a reaction out of her.

 

The girl watched helplessly as the youkai dragged her over to a stool, sitting her down and beginning to wash her body. She was curious as to why, she had only just gotten clean...? She squirmed in place as she was scrubbed down with soap, no place left untouched, her body getting covered in suds. Yet it soon became apparent as she felt herself begin to grow, her body maturing yet again, her breasts becoming voluptuous like Camellia. Sexy and beautiful, but not quite comparable to Camellia's perfect body...

She was quick to submit as Camellia finally put down the soap and began to tease. Her breasts felt so full now, and so sensitive, moaning as the vampire teased them, yelping each time her nipples were flicked. Her own hands drifted towards rubbing her aching pussy, she couldn't stand it.... 

Suddenly, however, Camellia yanked her hand away, nearly prompting her to complain. She was cut short, however, when the vampire slammed two fingers inside of her. Her pussy clamped down hard as she nearly came once again from the sudden and overwhelming sensation, loudly crying out.

 

Camellia loved Hikari's body like this, despite her mind being slightly more immature, she'd mould Hikari into a perfect little pervert~

She loved Hikari's reaction when she plunged her fingers into her, toying with the inside of her pussy.  
But it wouldn't quite compare to the pleasure the dildo would bring.

Picking it back up, she muttered a little spell, before it doubled in length, meaning they could bother use it.  
"Time to get a little dirty again~" Camellia cooed into Hikari's ear.

Picking it up she slowly slid it into herself, her body going into a wave of pleasure as she pushed it further inside, and then suddenly she thrust herself into Hikari, joining their bodies together, squeezing them as tight as possible.  
"Hey Hikari~ if you obey your mistress right now, I'll give you a special reward later~ Massage my boobs with your own, you're not allowed to use your hands. Disobey and I'll need to punish you instead~"

 

"Ah-h..." she moaned as Camellia moved her fingers around, shivering as she finally drew them out. 

She breathed heavily, her face crimson red, watching intently as the vampire picked up the dildo again. Hikari gulped as she watched it grow longer. Her body burned, even the dildo she had just struggled so long with looked inviting as Camellia held onto it, her heart thumping as the youkai whispered into her ear. 

She put her finger to her mouth as she watched Camellia thrust it into herself, watching the lewd display intently as Camellia twitched and twisted over the slow thrusting inside. It was accompained by a feeling of fear, yet anticipation, as Camellia hovered over her. Her heart pounded as she knew it was coming.

She cried out again loudly as Camellia thrust into her, her body shuddering from the feeling as the dildo entered inside and as Camellia pushed them tightly together. 

She had only just gotten what she asked for. Despite the demanding tone, the demeaning language, she didn't want to be punished, not while her insides burned so hotly for this... She nodded her head, "Y-yes..." she meekly stated. She tried to push her chest forwards against Camellia. Though unaccustomed to the new large size of her breasts, she tried to fluff them up against the vampire, poking her sensitive nipples up against the youkai's, and moaning softly each time she managed it.

 

Camellia moaned in pleasure as Hikari rubbed up against her, with the stimulation the dildo was putting her through this felt rather good. Despite her newly given large breasts Hikari was doing an excellent job at massaging them.

"Very mmm... good~" She managed to get out between moans.  
She turned the intensity of the dildo up a little more.  
"Aren't you mmm glad mmm you agreed to this? I'll be sure to treat you some more later on~ mmmm, you're so good with this."  
She was almost drooling!

 

Hikari's eyes were watering as the youkai began to stir her up, her walls squeezing down against the dildo each time it entered her, sending jolts into her mind. Intensified by her increased sensitivity and clouded lust, her moans and cries were coming out with each hastened breath. "Ah! Ah! Mm! C-Camellia! Auuu! Yes! Too good! M-melting!" She had never experienced this amount of pleasure before it was overwhelming. Her hands desperately clawed for purchase on the slick surface of the bathroom floor.

She continued to press her breasts back against against the vampire, tightening her shoulders to push her breasts inwards more, pushing up her breasts by jutting her chest out. Every time Camellia would thrust into her, she would twist and jolt, adding an unintended addition to her breast massage as their nipples would flick back and forth. 

 

Mmmm, Hikari was doing a spectacular job~ But she'd save breaking her until later~  
Or... hmm, she had a plan.

"Want to take this back upstairs~? I've got some more toys up there~"

 

She nodded weakly... "Y-yes... p-please... I... w-want it.. I'm so hot all over a-and... can't think straight...!"

 

Camellia nodded taking the dildo out of herself (not Hikari) and took them both upstairs, swiftly placing her on the bed.  
"Now I'm going to go into another room to get the toys~ I won't be too long... if you want to help out go to that wardrobe over there and take out the boxes and put them on the bed~"

She then vanished from the room, wondering if Hikari would obey her order. 

 

Hikari was carried up to the bedroom, a familiar feeling that brought back the memories of two days ago. Laid gently on the bed with her clothing long and far away, and her mind aching for pleasure, for reasons she couldn't explain, she felt completely helpless, even as was left to her own devices in Camelllia's bedroom. She couldn't manage more of an "A-ah...!" in protest as Camellia left her alone, still desprate. 

She looked to the wardrobe that she mentioned... she wasn't sure she could make her way over to it now, was the problem... She didn't want to get punished by Camellia either... not now, not like this... Mindlessly her hands dove for her breasts and for the dildo, playing with herself, squrming on the bed, trying to satisfy her aching need, mmmm... it wasn't enough, but it was all she had...

"A-ahh, C-camellia...!" Her body convulsed as she climaxed again, leaving her a shivering, wet mess on Camellia's clean sheets, lying back in a daze for a minute... before she could finally recollect some form of thought... 

Looking at the wardrobe again... she did want to help Camellia... she wanted to get rewarded, to help out... 

The girl crawled to the edge of the bed, shakily getting to her feet as she began to move towards the wardrobe slowly... It wasn't long before her desire began to drift back in, her hand glued to the dildo embedded deep inside her, and jutting out of her secret place, in and out, it felt so good as she wobbled forwards. This was to help Camellia.... The short distance felt like a voyage from the bed as she stumbled towards it, already a desperate, panting mess as she pressed her quaking body against the smooth wood of the armiore, churning herself up with one hand as the other shakily fumbled to pull the opposite door open... 

 

As Hikari would open the door she would feel a strange presence coming from it as it opened, before sudden a series of items came out and clamped onto her body.

Firstly a chastity belt which pushed the dildo in further locked in place, unable to be removed.  
A similar bra came a clamped around her giant breasts locking them from being fondled.  
With finally a corset clamping around, just to secure everything in place once more.

In addition to this Hikari would find herself wearing long elbow length latex gloves and similar 9-inch heels, that also locked in place.  
With an added skirt and pleated maid's headdress, if she were to look at herself in the mirror, she would look quite like a maid.

Eventually, 10 mins later Camellia would come back with a box of fluids.  
"Ooooh~ You did as I asked~ You're such a good maid."

 

It all happened so fast, it was a like a blur for the pleasure-addled mind of the young human. A force took hold of her, knocking her to the floor, Things flew out of the wardrobe and attacked, coiling around her body as she waved her arms in a panic, futile as she tried to swat away the strange things attaching themselves to her body. "H-help! Help! Aaaaah!!" she cried out in a panic.

As quickly as it had started though, it had ended, until Hikari was able to calm down enough to assess what had happened - which was very difficult with the dildo still stirring her up.... 

Her hand moved to help sate that desire, that she was still desperate for, only for her fingers to be met with a hard covering over her, covering up her inner thigh completely. Panic began to rise once more as she fumbled for a way in, her rubbery latex glove making it difficult to do any precise feeling. W-wait, why was she wearing gloves now...? She tried to pull it off, but it was stuck... as if glued to her skin...

Her need was getting bad, the dildo was stirring her up, but not enough... She tried to move to pleasure her breasts instead, but to her dismay, they were completely covered as well, in rigid, impenetrable material. Glued to her skin, no amount of movement, twisting her body, rubbing against the floor, she couldn't manage to get any feeling against her sensitive flesh, to rub it or have it rub against the cover.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she began to weakly cry out for help. "C-camellia, h-help me...! P-please...!" She couldn't even get to her feet, massive heels under her legs were making it impossible to stand, leaving her to helplessly writhe on the floor...

By the time Camellia had returned, Hikari gazed at her with a pleading look, looking frustrated by the pleasure and helpless like a stuck kitten.

 

Camellia shook her head "That's part of your "reward" Hikari~ I hope you like it, because that's your new outfit~ You won't be able to remove any piece of it, unless I remove them myself~ In other words... you're stuck like that~ I'm so glad to have a cute maid such as yourself Hikari-chan~"

She had finally won, Hikari was now hers.  
"Now, do as you're told and drink this liquid~"  
She said as she poured the liquid down Hikari's mouth.  
"This is the pure form of the aphrodisiac in the bathroom that I planted~ Just for you~ It should drive your lust even higher now~"

 

It was hard to wrap the words around her mind, obscured by the haze of need, her sense clouded by lust. "M-maid...?" That didn't sound right.... She... she was supposed to be here to learn from Camellia. She... didn't mind helping Camellia. She liked her. She was drawn to her, it felt good to be around her... but the way she had said it, didn't feel right in the same way...

Before she could ask, to question this new title, the bottle had been pressed to her mouth, liquid pouring down it. She didn't know what it was, until it was inside her, and the youkai began to explain. 

Yet, she wouldn't have the luxury of questioning the explanation, to what that meant, before her mind turned into an inferno of desire. All thoughts, her sense, her will, crumbled in an instant as she could feel her mind melt from the extreme, insatiatble need. She couldn't think, she needed pleasure! Needed it! Hearts almost seemed to form in her eyes as she panted and howled, looking at Camellia, begging, begging so much for help to sate her desire. Her mind couldn't form words, just an overpowering lust for Camellia, spreading open her own legs and fruitlessly clawing at her inner thigh, wanting it, needing it, unable to think of anything else! 

 

Camellia watched as Hikari's lust formed and turned her into... this.  
"I'll take it out, if you agree to be completely subserviant towards me~ To live for me, to love me~ And I'll give it all to you, all you need to do... is say yes~" She whispered into Hikari's ear.

 

"Yes!" she blurted out in an instant. She could barely even register what she was agreeing to, but she knew that she wanted it, she wanted Camellia, and she wanted release!

 

Looking straight into Hikari's eye, Camellia sealed the deal by completely hypnotizing Hikari, wiping her memory clean of anything she didn't need as her new personal maid.  
Ahhhh, at last~ Hikari was hers.

Unlocking the chastity belt, she pulled the soaking wet dildo out, before placing it to the side.  
"Now Hikari-chan, you are to call me "mistress" from now on, ok?" 

 

Spreading her legs wide open, she waited for her reward, needed it, watching Camellia with her full attention... 

Camellia... 

Camellia...

Before she could realize it, she was suddenly lost her eyes, her insatiable lust fading away as she found herself mesmerized. Camellia... she found herself so focused on her... everything seemed to feel so much more simple, the more she stared. So easy to just focus, to not think about anything else, to not need to know anything else but the enchanting person in front of her. All of her worries, all of her fears seemed to fade away. There was nothing else to worry about.. she felt safe, felt relaxed, happy to be around Camellia... A smile formed on her lips as she found there was nothing else to need to think about now, except for Camellia...

Suddenly, a loving shout ripped itself from her throat as her body shook, cumming hard from the pleasure of having the dildo removed from inside her. She watched Camellia place it to the side, though her eye didn't leave where it was affixed to Camellia's eyes. Camellia gave her a request, and she needily answered, "Yes, Mistress!", without hesitation. There wasn't a reason to hesitate now, she just wanted more of Camellia...


	4. Epilogue

It was another peaceful evening in Camellia's mansion. The vampire was reviewing another book in her large collection, while sipping on tea. The tea had been starting to get cold however, it would perhaps soon be time to send for a fresh cup.

And, as if to answer that cue, the library door opened quietly. A familiar percussion clicked against the floor as Camellia was approached by her faithful and dutiful maid, Hikari. The youkai set her book down to see the maid smiling, greeting, "Mistress." before giving a deep bow. Admiring the vampire with her one eye, she continued, "Dinner is ready."

Hikari had changed little in physical appearance since the time she had become a maid. While she had been 'trained' in her more developed body, she had eventually grown into it, still looking pleasingly curvy, and with the help of her very high heels, tall as well. Her knee-high heels, long gloves, and headdress had not changed, although her dress had been modified considerably. While it could already be considered extremely skimpy, showing off a lot of skin, her most valuable 'assets' had been put on full display. The top was nothing more than a short apron, held on by just a few strings that passed by her sizeable breasts. Her skirt was a mix of see-through lace and sheer fabric, with a window in front that fully exposed her to give easy access under her thighs. 

Small, thin rings pierced through her nipples, and one hung down on the top of her flower, and seemed to resonate with Hikari, leaving her lightly blushing in the presence of her Mistress, with her nipples and her cherry at attention. Her eye was hazy with love for her Mistress, eagerly awaiting for when her efforts were deemed good enough for a reward.

 

Camellia smiled as she looked over at Hikari, she had really changed in the past 3 years~.  
Becoming a perfect slave for her, her transformation into this lewd beast had taken its time, but oh how she loved this subservient Hikari, following all her orders, wishing to be pleased by her. Of course, as the kind Mistress she is, gave Hikari her reward.

"Very good, Hikari." She would certainly reward her for her efforts tonight. 

The End


End file.
